Mille histoires de camomille et mandragore
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Le 1er septembre 1993, Fiona Cornfoot quitte son Irlande natale pour aller étudier à Poudlard. Devant elle se profile une scolarité rythmée par des rencontres, des amitiés, des découvertes, mais aussi la guerre qui gronde au loin. Fiona le sait, son aventure ne fait que commencer…
1. Le début du voyage

**Note d'auteur : Bonjouuuur ! :D Cette fic est ma participation à un concours sur HPF organisé par Catie, "Sept années à Poudlard (ou ailleurs...)", pour lequel il nous fallait écrire sur 7 années d'école d'un personnage, dans une des nombreuses écoles de magie du monde, avec pleeeeein de contraintes différentes à chaque chapitre et un thème différent à suivre à chaque fois ! J'adore avoir beaucoup de contraintes, plus mon cadre est réduit, plus je prends plaisir à écrire, mais c'est vrai que pour certains chapitres c'est sacrément difficile... :) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira en tout cas**

 **Le personnage que j'ai choisi est mon OC, Fiona Cornfoot, une petite Irlandaise de 2 ans la cadette du trio, soeur de Stephen Cornfoot qui est de la génération HHR. J'ai déjà pas mal écrit sur elle, je vous indiquerai à la fin de la fic où la retrouver si elle vous a plu :)**

 **Un énoooooorme merci à Eve qui s'est attelée à la lourde et longue tâche de bêtater cette fic**

 ** **Texte 1**  
 **Thème** : Amitié improbable  
 **Contrainte** : Cinq phrases qui se suivent doivent commencer par les lettres formant le mot « Soleil », dans le même ordre (S-O-L-E-I-L).**

 **Quelques points de lexique :  
• Le début du chapitre parle des montagnes Galtee, c'est une chaîne de montagnes dans le comté de Limerick, dans le sud-ouest de l'Irlande.  
•Tír na nÓg est le pays de l'Eternelle Jeunesse dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, un peu l'équivalent d'Avalon, c'est une sorte d'au-delà où les dieux se sont retranchés quand les humains sont venus habiter l'Irlande.  
• Le mot "siofra" signifie "petit elfe" et se prononce [chifra].  
• "Móraí" est un qualificatif affectueux pour une grand-mère, un peu l'équivalent de "mamie" en français, et se prononce [mori]. **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Jouant machinalement avec sa baguette, Fiona alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour observer les montagnes Galtee s'éclairer doucement à mesure que les rayons du soleil dépassaient l'horizon. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait pas ce paysage avant Noël.

Son regard se baissa vers la lande irlandaise et un sourire fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette familière de sa grand-mère au loin. Fiona se rua alors hors de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et sortit en trombe de la maison pour courir à sa rencontre.

La lande était encore couverte d'un mince voile de brume, mais Fiona la connaissait par cœur. Chaque ornière, chaque pierre lui était familière, elle aurait pu y courir les yeux fermés.

— Móraí ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se jeta au cou de sa grand-mère qui chancela un peu sous l'énergie de sa petite fille.

— _Siofra_ , je pensais que tu dormais encore, dit Brianna Cornfoot d'une voix amusée en caressant sa chevelure ébouriffée.

— Impossible ! s'exclama Fiona en sautillant, faisant rebondir ses boucles rousses sur ses épaules. Pas aujourd'hui ! Móraí, je vais à Poudlard, tu te rends compte ! À Poudlard !

— Je le sais, _siofra_ , tu as dû me le répéter une bonne centaine de fois, je pense que même à Tír na nÓg il sont au courant…

Fiona éclata de rire et prit le bras de sa grand-mère pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à leur maison. Mais Brianna lui fit signe de s'arrêter quelques mètres avant le muret de pierre.

— J'ai quelque chose à te donner Fiona, pour ta rentrée.

Intriguée, la fillette la regarda sortir de sa poche un petit livre qu'elle lui tendit. Fiona s'empressa de l'ouvrir, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il racontait, mais à sa grande surprise…

— Oh… mais il est vide ?

— C'est un carnet de voyage, _siofra_.

— Je ne comprends pas, Móraí…

Brianna s'assit lentement dans l'herbe humide de rosée et sa petite-fille s'agenouilla près d'elle, intriguée.

— J'ai vécu à Poudlard parmi les plus belles années de ma vie, Fiona. Oh, c'était il y a très longtemps, mais je me le rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Une lueur éclaira son regard, comme si les souvenirs scintillaient dans sa mémoire.

— Tu es sur le point de vivre une grande aventure Fiona. Ces sept années vont t'apporter bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu changeras, beaucoup. Tu te découvriras des talents que tu ne soupçonnes pas encore, et tu deviendras une très grande sorcière ma petite-fille, j'en suis convaincue.

Fiona baissa les yeux en fronçant le nez.

— Et si je n'y arrive pas ? murmura-t-elle, soudain angoissée. Et si je suis juste… une sorcière comme les autres ?

Une main vint caresser sa joue, elle releva les yeux, croisant les prunelles claires de son aïeule et son doux sourire.

— Fiona, tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu deviennes, je serai fière de toi. Ton père n'était pas le meilleur élève de Poudlard, oh ça non tu peux me croire, il m'en a fait voir ! Mais quand je vois l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, quand je vois les deux merveilleux petits-enfants que lui et ta maman m'ont donnés… pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quoi que ce soit. Les résultats scolaires ne sont qu'une partie de ce que tu vaux. Le plus important se trouve ici… murmura-t-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Fiona sourit et vint se blottir contre elle, sans penser à la rosée qui traversait ses vêtements. Elle serra le carnet dans ses bras, le nez froncé par la perplexité. Comment allait-elle le remplir ?...

— Tu sauras en temps voulu, souffla sa grand-mère en embrassant sa chevelure ébouriffée.

~oOo~

 **S** on cœur battait à toute vitesse, Fiona se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice, partagée entre peur et excitation. **O** nze heures sonnèrent. **L** es élèves se dépêchaient de monter dans le train, criant des au revoir, agitant les mains. **E** ntendant l'horloge, Fiona s'empressa de grimper dans le train après avoir embrassé une dernière fois ses parents. **I** ls allaient terriblement lui manquer… **L** 'aidant à monter, son grand frère Stephen prit sa valise tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle la cage de sa chouette Macha, qui dormait paisiblement.

Son cousin Seamus lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

— Le petit elfe devient grand ! dit-il joyeusement. Enfin, façon de parler, car tu es toujours haute comme trois pommes…

— Fais gaffe, répliqua Fiona, je connais plein de sortilèges maintenant, Stephen m'en a même appris un qui fait pousser des asperges par les oreilles !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir le quai par la fenêtre de la porte, sans succès. Seamus avait malheureusement raison, elle était microscopique…

— Attends, dit Stephen en passant la cage de Macha à Seamus, je vais t'aider.

Il la souleva par la taille et elle put s'accouder à la fenêtre tandis que le train s'ébranlait, projetant des nuages de vapeur dans la gare. Fiona agita vigoureusement sa main à mesure que le train avançait, gardant les yeux rivés sur sa mère qui lui faisait de grands signes et son père qui lui envoyait des baisers. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le tunnel et que le quai disparut, Fiona sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya d'un geste vif. Fichus courants d'air…

La cage de Macha d'une main, son énorme valise de l'autre, Fiona se fraya un chemin dans le couloir du train au milieu des autres élèves qui allaient d'un compartiment à l'autre. Les compartiments étaient tous pleins, à son grand désarroi, les élèves paraissaient déjà tous se connaître, c'était désespérant.

Tous… Non ! Fiona soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle en trouva un qui n'était occupé que par une petite fille, et elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Royaume du Hibou. Elles portaient chacune une robe verte ce jour-là, c'était donc tout naturellement qu'elles avaient sympathisé.

— Asteria ? dit Fiona d'une voix hésitante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Coucou, tu te souviens de moi ?

Le visage de la fillette brune, à l'expression d'abord fermée et presque craintive, s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

— Fiona ! Oui bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Tu… tu veux venir ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

Sans se faire prier, Fiona s'installa dans le compartiment, posant délicatement la cage de Macha sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Asteria l'aida à hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagages puis se rassit, en arrangeant soigneusement sa robe pour ne pas la froisser.

Fiona sourit en songeant à sa tignasse indomptable, ses mains couvertes de taches d'encre – parce qu'écrire avec une plume sans s'en mettre plein les doigts relevait de l'exploit – et le bas de sa robe couvert de poils de chats et de taches de rosée qui tranchaient beaucoup avec le raffinement de sa compagne de voyage. Une aristocrate… Elle gardait un vague souvenir de la mère d'Asteria, qui avait coupé court à leur conversation. Une femme froide et l'air peu avenant, typiquement l'idée que Fiona se faisait de la société sorcière aristocratique, de ceux qui se prévalaient de leur statut de Sang-Pur… Les Cornfoot étaient une famille de Sang-Pur, mais elle était bien contente de ne pas faire partie de ce monde rythmé par le protocole, l'étiquette et des traditions douteuses…

— Alors, tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu veux aller ? demanda Fiona joyeusement.

— Non, pas vraiment… Mes parents aimeraient bien que j'aille à Serpentard, comme Daphné. C'est ma sœur, précisa-t-elle. Toute ma famille y a été mais je ne crois pas que je serai à la hauteur…

Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète et Fiona s'exclama :

— Il n'y a pas de meilleure maison qu'une autre ! Dans ma famille, on est allés dans les quatre, et personne ne vaut moins qu'un autre ! Ma tante était à Serpentard, et mon grand-père aussi, mais mon frère est à Serdaigle, comme ma grand-mère et ma maman, mon papa à Poufsouffle, j'ai un cousin à Gryffondor… Tes parents seront fiers de toi quoiqu'il arrive !

Asteria tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

— En tout cas, j'espère qu'il y aura moins de problèmes que l'an dernier, reprit Fiona, soucieuse de changer les idées de sa compagne de voyage qui semblait un peu morose.

— Oui, acquiesça Asteria d'un air un peu plus détendu, ma sœur m'a parlé de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe pétrifiés, c'est horrible…

Fiona se figea, abasourdie. L'épouvantable insulte l'avait presque fait sursauter, elle espérait très fort avoir mal compris…

— Tu… tu n'as pas dit ça ?

— Dit quoi ?

Le pire était qu'elle semblait réellement surprise de la réaction de Fiona. C'était donc ça, les familles aristocratiques ? Du mépris pour les nés-Moldus, à tel point qu'ils les considéraient comme impurs sans le moindre état d'âme ? Fiona sentit une colère sourde monter en elle, ainsi qu'une petite envie de pleurer. Elle qui croyait s'être trouvé une amie…

— Sang-de-Bourbe est la pire insulte qui existe, gronda-t-elle. Tu dis que leur sang est sale, comme si le fait d'avoir des parents moldus pouvait rendre impur, c'est horrible ce que tu dis !

Asteria écarquilla grand les yeux, l'air sincèrement choquée.

— Mais je… j'ai entendu ma sœur et ses amis les appeler comme ça, je… je ne savais pas que c'était une insulte, je croyais que… que c'était comme ça qu'on les appelait…

— La bourbe, c'est la boue, la terre, ça ne t'a pas un peu dérangée ?

— Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je croyais que leur sang avait peut-être une couleur différente ou…

Elle baissa la tête, ses yeux brillaient, mais pas d'amusement. Fiona resta bouche-bée. Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété que cette insulte était une des pires choses qu'on puisse dire, que les nés-Moldus étaient égaux aux Sang-Pur, aux Sang-Mêlés, que la puissance magique n'avait aucun lien avec la pureté du sang. L'an dernier, une camarade de Seamus née-Moldue avait été pétrifiée, et c'était la meilleure de son année…

— Ils ne l'ont jamais dit devant mes parents, murmura Asteria d'une voix un peu tremblante, sans lever les yeux. Ils parlaient de nés-Moldus devant eux. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était parce que c'était une insulte…

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jolie robe, chiffonnant le tissu. Fiona se sentit un peu honteuse de l'avoir si vite agressée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il existait des familles où même si l'on ne prononçait pas le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe », on n'imposait pas pour autant aux enfants de ne jamais l'employer…

Elle se leva, un peu hésitante, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Asteria et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

— Je croyais que tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le dire, souffla-t-elle gentiment.

— On ne me l'a jamais appris… Je n'aimais pas que les copains de ma sœur se moquent des nés-Moldus, mais… j'ai dit le mot une fois quand ils étaient là, et ils m'ont laissé rester avec eux, je croyais que c'était un peu un mot secret pour faire partie de leur groupe…

Elle leva les yeux vers Fiona qui lui sourit sincèrement.

— Je ne le dirai plus jamais, promit-elle, le visage grave.

~oOo~

Les paysages défilaient par la fenêtre tandis que les deux fillettes liaient connaissance, le Poudlard Express fendait la campagne anglaise, traçant son chemin vers les Highlands.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Plus ils avançaient vers le nord, plus la pluie se faisait violente, martelant contre les vitres du train, obligeant les deux fillettes à hausser la voix pour se faire entendre parfois. Il faisait sombre au dehors, ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Elles avaient déjà enfilé leurs robes de sorcières, et lorsque le train se mit à ralentir, elles échangèrent un sourire plein d'impatience.

Fiona essaya de distinguer la gare ou le château par la fenêtre, mais il faisait trop sombre et la pluie sur les carreaux empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Asteria sortit une petite montre à gousset de sa poche et fronça les sourcils.

— C'est bizarre, on est très en avance…

Dans les couloirs, aucun élève ne sortait avec ses bagages, mais Fiona entendit plusieurs portes s'ouvrir et des gens s'interpeller.

L'arrêt du train fut si brutal que Fiona dégringola de sa banquette, entrainant la cage de Macha dans sa chute. Les lumières s'éteignirent tout à coup, plongeant tout le train dans l'obscurité.

— Fiona, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Asteria, des tremblements dans la voix.

— Aucune idée… On est peut-être en panne ?

À tâtons, elle récupéra la cage de sa chouette, qui hulula de mécontentement, parfaitement réveillée.

— Désolée, lui dit Fiona, si ça peut te consoler j'ai les fesses en compote…

Elle sentit la main d'Asteria agripper son bras, tremblante. Des élèves se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, elle entendait les compartiments voisins résonner de protestations lorsque l'un se faisait écraser les pieds ou s'asseyait sur un de ses camarades par mégarde.

— Il vaut mieux rester assises, dit Fiona en essayant de prendre une voix assurée. On va bientôt repartir, j'en suis sûre.

Elles s'assirent en silence, Asteria tremblait, ses mains crispées sur le bras de Fiona qui avait sorti sa baguette magique. Elle songea que s'il y avait un problème plus grave qu'une panne, son sortilège d'asperges dans les oreilles ne leur servirait pas à grand-chose…

Il faisait très froid, le chauffage s'était visiblement arrêté en même temps que toute la machinerie. Fiona avait une drôle d'impression, comme une sourde envie de pleurer. Le couloir était désert à présent, ils allaient sûrement bientôt repartir…

— Fiona… couina Asteria en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Dans le couloir…

Le souffle de Fiona se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit ce qui venait de s'arrêter devant leur porte. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. On aurait dit une ombre gigantesque, vêtue d'une grande cape, masquant entièrement son visage – du moins l'endroit où devait se trouver son visage, si cette créature en avait un…

Ce froid n'était pas normal. Et cette boule dans la gorge, toujours, ces souvenirs tristes qui lui revenaient sans qu'elle puisse les faire fuir par une pensée heureuse… Elle passa son bras autour des épaules d'Asteria qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Soudain une vive lueur éclaira le couloir, et brutalement la créature disparut de son champ de vision, ainsi que la sensation de froid et cette boule dans sa gorge, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé…

Quelques instants plus tard, le train se ralluma et se remit en marche. Fiona resta immobile quelques instants, Asteria serrée contre elle, le cœur encore battant de ce qui venait de se passer. Stephen ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, lors de ses deux premières années…

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage fatigué qui leur sourit et se dirigea vers Asteria, recroquevillée et tremblante. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle se redressa comme s'il l'avait brûlée, l'air terrifié.

— Je suis le professeur Lupin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tenez, prenez cela, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Il lui tendit une Chocogrenouille qu'Asteria prit avec hésitation. Elle en croqua un petit morceau et en quelques instants ses couleurs commencèrent à revenir, lui donnant meilleure mine, comme si elle se réchauffait.

— Prenez-en vous aussi, dit-il à Fiona avec un sourire. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Il ressortit du compartiment, les laissant seules et perplexes.

Un instant plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et Fiona sentit un soulagement sans borne l'envahir en voyant Stephen entrer.

— Fiona ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Ils sont partis, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Stephen se tourna vers Asteria, encore pâlotte et légèrement tremblante.

— Ça va aller ? dit doucement Stephen en se penchant vers elle. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ils sont partis…

— C'est bon Cornfoot, fit une voix autoritaire à l'entrée du compartiment, tu te charges de ta sœur, je me charge de la mienne.

Stephen se redressa et toisa la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer, que Fiona supposa être Daphné. Elle s'assit près d'Asteria et se mit à lui parler tout bas avec une douceur qui contrastait avec sa froideur de tantôt.

— C'était quoi ? demanda Fiona à son grand frère, sentant enfin son cœur se calmer et la boule disparaître de sa gorge.

— Des Détraqueurs, répondit Stephen. Ils sont sûrement à la recherche de Sirius Black, tu sais le criminel en fuite, Maman et Papa nous en ont parlé.

Elle hocha la tête, peu désireuse pour l'instant de savoir ce qu'étaient des Détraqueurs, mais ils portaient bien leur nom car elle se sentait effectivement joyeusement détraquée depuis leur passage…

~oOo~

L'arrivée à Poudlard lui redonna sa bonne humeur, et lorsque le Choixpeau cria un tonitruant « SERDAIGLE ! » après que le professeur Flitwick l'eut posé sur sa tête, elle se précipita vers sa nouvelle maison d'un pas joyeux, accueillie chaleureusement par Stephen d'une bourrade dans l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur Flitwick appela « Greengrass, Asteria », et la joie de Fiona redoubla quand sa nouvelle amie les rejoignit, d'un pas plus timide, jetant un regard furtif à la table des Serpentard où Fiona aperçut Daphné qui adressa un gentil sourire à sa petite sœur, ce qui eut le mérite de rendre ses dernières couleurs à Asteria.

Tous ces visages rayonnants, ces rires, et puis cet endroit magique, plus beau que dans ses rêves… Elle éprouvait tellement de bonheur qu'il lui semblait que c'était comme si le Détraqueur n'avait jamais existé.

~oOo~

Le soir venu, blottie sous son édredon bleu et bronze, Fiona prit le carnet que lui avait offert sa grand-mère, une plume et un flacon d'encre. De sa plus belle écriture, elle traça les premières lignes de son voyage :

 _Détraqueur : grande créature à cape noire, donne froid et rend triste.  
Contre le froid et le chagrin : manger du chocolat._

* * *

 **Note de fin : ****J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes (nombreux) textes sur Asteria, cette amitié entre les deux fillettes n'est sans doute pas une surprise, même si je n'avais pas décidé avant d'écrire cette fic de quand elle datait^^**

 **Ah oui, je m'excuse par avance mais j'écris "Asteria" et pas "Astoria", même si c'est l'orthographe désormais canon depuis _L'Enfant maudit_ , parce que pendant longtemps il y a eu un flou autour de l'orthographe de ce prénom, et autant Asteria est une déesse grecque, fille de Titans, autant Astoria est une chaîne d'hôtel et d'électroménager, donc bon, j'ai vite fait mon choix, qui était bien plus cohérent avec le prénom de sa soeur Daphné, qui est le nom d'une nymphe^^ Donc j'ai toujours écrit Asteria et je n'arrive pas du tout à passer à Astoria, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas votre lecture :/ (promis, il n'y aura pas de Rémus, Lilly, Ginnie et Hermionne :mg:)**

 **Ah oui, et puis juste pour info, je voulais le mettre dans le chapitre mais ça faisait trop de mots, donc je le mets ici : le prénom de la chouette de Fiona, Macha, est celui de la déesse-mère et une des trois déesses guerrières chez les Celtes, créatrice du peuple des Tuatha Dé Danann (peuple de la déesse Dana _Dans la vallée wohoooo_ Pardon.), peuple légendaire qui aurait régné sur l'Irlande avant l'arrivée des Gaëls.**

 **J'ai écrit un petit OS sur la rencontre entre Fiona et Asteria sur le Chemin de Traverse, si vous voulez lire, c'est "Le début d'une aventure" :D**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous appréciez Fiona, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours**


	2. Des sifflements dans le noir

**Note d'auteur : ****Nous voici pendant la 2e année d'école de Fiona, qui est celle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! :D Encore un long chapitre, qui frôle la limite des 3000 mots...**

 ** **Texte 2**  
 **Thème** : Ombres sifflantes  
 **Contrainte** : Vous devez insérer les termes suivants dans votre texte : sable, vague, grotte, voyager et aventure (le verbe peut être conjugué à n'importe quel temps et les mots peuvent être accordés).**

 **La première phrase en italique est tirée du 4e tome d'HP.  
Merci encore à Eve pour ses corrections :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

— _Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! hurlait Verpey. Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter !_

Les hurlements du public étaient assourdissants, mais Fiona comme Asteria s'époumonaient et applaudissaient de toutes leurs forces la performance de Harry, prises dans l'euphorie ambiante. Quelle expérience extraordinaire ! C'étaient les premiers dragons que Fiona voyait de sa vie, et si les autres tâches étaient un tant soit peu aussi spectaculaires, cette année serait sûrement la plus époustouflante de toute sa scolarité !

Les gradins se calmèrent un peu après que le jury eut donné ses notes, et l'arène se vida petit à petit. Emportées par une **vague** d'élèves, Fiona perdit Asteria de vue et se retrouva au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants de Durmstrang. C'était si étrange de les entendre parler, il semblait y avoir plusieurs langues différentes dans cette école, celle qu'elle entendait était beaucoup plus chantante que l'accent guttural de Krum ou de leur directeur… Le même Krum qui avait osé rafler le Vif d'Or à Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur irlandais, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il lui était donc tout à fait antipathique.

Elle se sentait minuscule autour de ces élèves de plus de cinq ans ses aînés, tous bâtis comme des guerriers et guerrières de légendes irlandaises. Et cette langue si étrange, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Quel genre de langue pouvait être à la fois chantante et évoquer des régions froides, où siffle le vent du nord, où la neige s'installe et ne part jamais…

Fiona fronça les sourcils. Elle entendait des sifflements, et pas ceux d'un vent polaire ! Si ténus qu'elle crut avoir rêvé, mais non, elle les percevait à nouveau. Elle fut si surprise que son pied loupa une marche, et un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle se sentit dégringoler.

— Attention ! s'exclama une voix au fort accent étranger alors qu'une main la rattrapait par le bras, si vigoureusement qu'elle craignit qu'on lui démette l'épaule.

Elle se rétablit, sous les regards amusés des élèves de Durmstrang devant elle, et tourna la tête vers celui du groupe qui l'avait arrêtée de justesse dans sa chute. Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle le remercia d'un marmonnement, encore un peu sonnée. Elle dévala le reste des marches, et lorsqu'elle dépassa l'étudiant qui l'avait secourue, elle marqua l'arrêt, l'oreille tendue. Les sifflements ! Ils venaient de lui, elle en était certaine ! Parlait-il Fourchelang avec ses camarades ?... Ou bien était-ce autre chose qui produisait ces sons ?...

Les autres élèves de Durmstrang se tournèrent alors vers elle, la dominant de leur haute taille, garçons comme filles. Se sentant plus petite que jamais, elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Asteria qui lui faisait signe plus loin. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ses soupçons mais se ravisa. C'était beaucoup trop aberrant, même Asteria la prendrait pour une folle.

Le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Stephen lui avait raconté sa deuxième année, ce monstre dans la tuyauterie, que personne ne pouvait voir. Un Basilic, un serpent géant, qui pouvait tuer d'un regard. Était-il imaginable qu'une école participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mette en œuvre de tels moyens pour gagner ?...

Elle glissa un regard vers le groupe d'élèves de Durmstrang, et le garçon qu'elle soupçonnait plus que les autres. C'était tellement absurde… Et pourtant, elle avait bien entendu ce sifflement, sans pourtant voir s'où il venait, pourquoi cacher un serpent si ce n'était pour le danger qu'il représentait ? Cela méritait des éclaircissements…

~oOo~

Malgré tous ses efforts, Fiona ne parvint pas à recroiser l'élève de Durmstrang. Tous ces étudiants semblaient vivre dans leur bateau comme dans une **grotte** , à l'exception de Krum qui venait occuper leur bibliothèque et la rendre infréquentable à cause des gloussements incessants de ses groupies.

— Tu sais ce que m'a raconté Daphné ? lui dit Asteria pendant le petit-déjeuner du premier dimanche de décembre. Il va y avoir un bal de Noël !

— Quoi ? s'exclama Fiona, sortant de ses pensées. Un vrai bal ?

— Mais il n'est autorisé qu'aux élèves de quatrième année et plus, reprit Asteria en jouant du bout des doigts avec son scone. Pour y assister, il faut se faire inviter par un élève plus âgé…

Fiona soupira. Elle songeait aux fêtes en Irlande qui lui manquaient tant depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Danser, chanter, se laisser porter par la musique… Le bal de Noël de Poudlard serait sûrement très différent, mais elle aurait l'occasion de danser, elle aimait tellement cela… Aucune chance cependant qu'un élève plus âgé l'invite, elle était bien trop petite.

Elle releva la tête et son regard balaya la Grande Salle, cherchant quelque chose pour la distraire un peu. C'est alors qu'elle se figea. Il était là, à la table des Serpentard, c'était lui, l'étudiant, elle en était sûre ! Évidemment, à sympathiser avec la maison qui descendait de celui qui avait caché un serpent géant dans les caves du château, sûrement à leur demander des conseils pour élever son propre monstre !

— Il faut que j'aille… aux toilettes ! dit-elle soudain en se levant précipitamment de table, voyant que l'élève de Durmstrang s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle détala vers la porte de la Grande Salle et se dissimula derrière une armure, ignorant son grincement réprobateur. Retenant son souffle, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et le jeune homme sortit. Il ouvrit un peu son manteau et regarda à l'intérieur, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans une poche…

Et soudain elle l'entendit. Le sifflement ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était certain. Et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il venait de son manteau. Mais les Basilics n'étaient-ils pas censés tuer les gens d'un simple regard ? Il était bien imprudent de regarder son monstre sans protection, celui-là… Ou alors la magie noire permettait-elle de se protéger contre ces créatures…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, de plus en plus suspicieuse. Quelque chose la retenait cependant d'en parler à un professeur. Si ses suppositions se révélaient fausses, elle aurait l'air maligne… Elle tenait à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire par elle-même, et la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait le chemin de cet étudiant, elle le suivrait jusqu'à son bateau, pour en avoir le cœur net.

~oOo~

Deuxième dimanche de décembre, déjà. Plus aucune chance de trouver un cavalier, maintenant, tous les garçons devaient être pris, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas préfèreraient y aller seuls qu'avec deux gamins de deuxième année…

La gorge serrée, Fiona abandonna la fin de son croissant sous le regard désolé d'Asteria, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant, sans attendre son amie. Une promenade dans les couloirs du château lui changerait sûrement les idées, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le silence caractéristique d'un dimanche matin aussi oppressant.

Le regard baissé vers ses chaussures, elle vit trente-six chandelles quand elle percuta violemment quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir, et chuta lourdement sur le sol.

— Oh, pardon ! dit une voix avec un fort accent étranger.

Une main se tendit devant elle et Fiona leva les yeux, retenant un cri de stupeur quand elle le reconnut. L'étudiant de Durmstrang ! Aussitôt elle referma les yeux, réflexe de survie, et se releva en chancelant, cherchant le mur à l'aveugle pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

— Vous êtes bizarres, vous les Anglais… dit l'étudiant, un sourire dans la voix.

— Je suis irlandaise ! protesta quand même Fiona. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil !

— Eh bien, vous êtes bizarres, vous les Irlandais, reprit-il gaiement.

Piquée au vif, Fiona fit volte-face, ses yeux grands ouverts, et le toisa – du mieux qu'elle pouvait compte tenu de l'écart de taille.

— Vous êtes bizarres aussi, à Durmstrang ! gronda-t-elle. Vous… vous cachez des choses !

Le sourire de l'étudiant s'élargit encore, et il s'agenouilla se mettre à sa hauteur. C'était très vexant, même comme ça, il était aussi grand qu'elle.

— C'est toi qui a failli tomber dans les escaliers, après la première tâche, non ?

— Oui… répondit Fiona, très suspicieuse. Et… j'ai entendu des trucs.

Elle essaya de se redresser pour avoir l'air affirmée, mais le sourire de l'étudiant qui ne diminuait pas la troublait. Pour autant, ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou machiavélique, elle le trouvait même franchement sympathique. Il cachait bien son jeu…

— Ça venait de là-dedans, ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa veste du doigt.

L'étudiant suivit son doigt du regard, l'œil pétillant. Elle qui espérait le déstabiliser un peu en lui montrant qu'elle l'avait percé à jour…

— Et qu'as-tu entendu au juste ?

Fiona fronça le nez. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, mais elle se méfiait, peut-être voulait-il la mettre en confiance pour ensuite la faire taire, après avoir appris tout ce qu'elle savait…

— Des… sifflements ?

—Tu n'as pas l'air contente…

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non, je ne suis pas contente ! Les sifflements, c'est rarement bon signe. Il y a deux ans ici, plein d'élèves ont été pétrifiés à cause d'un serpent géant qui se promenait dans le château, et un serpent, ça fait quoi ? Ça siffle !

L'étudiant éclata de rire, au grand désarroi de Fiona. Pourquoi riait-il, ce n'était pas drôle ! Et surtout très contrariant d'être si peu prise au sérieux !

Il se releva, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et lui fit signe de le suivre. Incrédule, Fiona resta plantée au milieu du couloir. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, mais il restait un élève de Durmstrang…

— Je vais te dévoiler mon secret, personne à Poudlard n'est au courant, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Encore plus bizarre, mais la curiosité de Fiona était piquée – cela la perdrait un jour… Les secrets, elle adorait ça, et si elle l'en croyait, elle serait la seule de Poudlard à le connaître. Convaincue, elle se lança à la suite de l'étudiant, le regard brillant.

— Je m'appelle Fiona Cornfoot, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, une main tendue.

— Enchanté, Fiona Cornfoot, je suis Eirik Iversen, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

— Tu viens de Bulgarie, comme Krum ? Ton accent est différent…

— Je suis norvégien. À Durmstrang, on vient de beaucoup de pays différents. Il y a les pays du nord de l'Europe, les pays de l'Est… Ça fait beaucoup de langues. Dans l'école il y a un sortilège de traduction pour qu'on puisse se comprendre, mais ici, je parle seulement anglais ou norvégien.

— Tu parles bien anglais. Enfin, tu as un accent, mais tu te débrouilles.

— Merci ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire, l'air sincèrement ravi du compliment.

Le froid saisit Fiona lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le parc. Les grandes foulées d'Eirik l'obligeaient cependant à trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils parvinrent vite au bateau, amarré près de la rive du Lac Noir.

— Je ne peux pas te faire entrer, attends-moi ici, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment.

Il revint bien vite, les bras chargés de grosses fourrures, et les lui donna pour qu'elle s'emmitoufle dedans. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du bateau, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître deux poufs dans la neige, sur lesquels ils s'assirent.

— Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

— Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? demanda Fiona, toujours méfiante.

— Parce que tu as déjà deviné certaines choses, et que je préfère que tu connaisses la vérité plutôt que tu t'inventes des histoires incroyables, et que demain tout le monde me prenne pour le nouvel héritier de Serpentard grâce à toi…

Fiona rougit, un peu embarrassée. Il devait la prendre pour une gamine stupide…

Eirik entrouvrit un pan de son manteau, tandis que Fiona retenait son souffle, se préparant à fermer les yeux au cas où.

— Je te présente Skygge, dit-il en dévoilant dans sa grande main un petit serpent noir aux yeux jaune fendus d'une pupille étroite.

— Chu… commença Fiona, hésitante.

— _Chu-ga_ , répéta Eirik en insistant sur la prononciation du mot. Ça signifie « Ombre », en norvégien. C'est une vipère péliade à venin turquin.

Fiona resta muette, son regard fixé sur le reptile. L'animal était magnifique. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui qu'elle retint au dernier moment. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Eirik.

— Et… tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas pétrifier les gens ?

Eirik sourit gentiment.

— Non, elle n'est pas dangereuse. Son venin est très précieux, et beaucoup recherché. C'est un des rares reptiles à vivre là d'où je viens, au-delà du cercle Polaire. Et regarde…

Il s'interrompit et chatouilla la vipère sous la mâchoire. Elle ouvrit grand sa gueule, laissant voir deux crochets acérés et une langue fourchue qui firent quand même reculer Fiona. Eirik approcha doucement un doigt d'un des crochets et l'effleura tout du long avant de placer son doigt en-dessous. Là, sous le regard fasciné de Fiona, une goutte d'un bleu turquoise perla du crochet et vint se poser sur l'index d'Eirik.

— Tu vois ? dit-il à Fiona. Quand on sait la manipuler, on ne risque rien.

Elle hocha la tête, soudain sérieuse. Eirik venait de lui accorder une grande confiance en lui montrant sa vipère, et en lui parlant de ce venin précieux, qui valait sûrement très cher. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse de l'avoir soupçonné des pires manigances…

— Pourquoi tu la caches ? demanda-t-elle.

— Dans votre école, les serpents sont interdits comme animaux de compagnie, depuis que des élèves ont été victime d'un aspic un peu trop agressif il y a longtemps…

— Je ne le savais pas…

— Sauf que je ne pouvais pas laisser Skygge à Durmstrang, je suis le seul à qui elle fasse confiance, et le seul qui sache s'en occuper. Je l'ai emmenée avec moi, et je la garde dans mon manteau, pour pouvoir la surveiller sans que personne ne la voie.

Fiona hocha la tête, la mine grave. Plus elle regardait la petite vipère, plus elle la trouvait sympathique. Ses yeux **sable** cernés d'écailles noires ne lui semblaient plus sournois ni menaçants, mais malicieux, comme ceux de son propriétaire.

Elle inspira un grand coup et tendit doucement sa main vers la tête de Skygge qui ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts de Fiona touchèrent le dessus de son crâne, lisse et froid.

— Son venin… il est dangereux ?

— Non, mais il a de grandes propriétés médicinales. Si une vipère péliade à venin turquin mord un humain ou un animal, elle lui cause des hallucinations totalement délirantes, et elle a le temps de filer pendant que celui qui la menace se débat avec des licornes vertes ou des dragons à tête de Niffleur !

Fiona éclata de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Les yeux d'Eirik étincelaient, et les derniers remparts de sa méfiance s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Peut-être était-ce imprudent de sa part, et naïf, mais on lui avait toujours dit que le comportement de quelqu'un envers les animaux en révélait beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Quand elle voyait l'affection qu'Eirik portait à Skygge, sa douceur avec elle, Fiona en était convaincue : il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne.

— Tu dois pouvoir soigner plein de gens, dit-elle avec admiration.

Avec un sourire, Eirik sortit sa baguette et d'un élégant mouvement du poignet, il fit apparaître une petite fiole de verre. Sans un mot, il caressa de nouveau Skygge pour qu'elle rouvre la gueule, puis il effleura un crochet et plaça la fiole en-dessous. Il laissa perler les gouttes bleues jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit pleine, puis il la referma avant de la tendre à Fiona.

— C'est… C'est pour moi ? souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

— Parce que tu es la première à t'intéresser aux propriétés du venin et pas à l'argent qu'il peut me rapporter, dit-il simplement.

Elle prit délicatement la fiole, bouleversée.

— Je ne peux pas t'en donner plus, cela affaiblirait trop Skygge. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Fiona hocha vivement la tête, le regard brillant.

— C'est promis !

Eirik sourit et se releva, imité par Fiona, avant de remettre la vipère dans son manteau.

— Je suis très content de t'avoir rencontrée, Fiona Cornfoot, dit-il en s'inclinant théâtralement, la faisant pouffer de rire.

— Moi de même, Eirik Iversen, répondit-elle avec une révérence.

— Nous nous recroiserons sans doute un jour, dans les couloirs du château, ou lors de la deuxième tâche, après Noël…

Fiona s'exclama alors, sans même réfléchir :

— Tu m'emmènerais au bal ?

Eirik secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

— J'ai déjà une cavalière. Une fille de Poudlard d'ailleurs, tu la connais peut-être. Daphné Greengrace…

— Greengrass, corrigea machinalement Fiona avec une pointe d'amertume. C'est la sœur de ma meilleure amie.

Eirik posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— J'ai bien l'intention de **voyager** jusqu'en Irlande, et il paraît que chez vous, on ne plaisante pas avec la musique…

— Oh ça non ! s'exclama-t-elle, de nouveau rayonnante, au souvenir que cela lui évoquait. Aucun autre pays dans le monde ne sait faire la fête aussi bien que nous !

— Alors compte sur moi pour venir voir ça, et je réserve ta première danse !

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de Fiona, et ils se séparèrent après une franche poignée de main. La fiole précieusement glissée dans sa poche, elle rentra au château après avoir rendu ses fourrures à Eirik. Elle retrouva Asteria devant la Grande Salle, et bien qu'elle mourût d'envie de lui raconter son **aventure** , elle se tut, par respect pour le secret d'Eirik qu'elle était la seule à connaître.

Le bal lui importait peu désormais… Elle effleura la fiole dans sa poche et un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage, sans qu'Asteria le vît.

~oOo~

Depuis un an et demi qu'elle était à Poudlard, bien des pages de son carnet avaient été noircies. Mais Fiona avait l'impression de coucher ce soir-là les mots les plus précieux qu'il lui ait été donné d'écrire. Munie de sa plus belle plume, elle traça à l'encre bleu nuit :

 _Vipère péliade à venin turquin : serpent pouvant vivre au-delà du cercle Polaire. Son venin a de grandes propriétés médicinales. À utiliser avec sagesse._

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, une deuxième année riche en découvertes pour Fiona ! :D Eve m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que son instinct de survie est quand même très peu développé puisqu'elle a beau soupçonner la présence d'un Basilic dans le manteau d'Eirik, elle décide quand même de le suivre... Elle a peut-être un peu de sang Potter dans les veines cette gamine xD**

 **Pour info, la vipère péliade est un serpent bien réel, qui est la seule espèce à pouvoir vivre au-delà du cercle polaire, en revanche celle à venin turquin du chapitre est une invention de ma part !**

 **Si Eirik vous a plu, vous pouvez le retrouver en personnage secondaire dans ma fic "Les Êtres de Lumière", dans laquelle il va interagir avec Asteria et Drago cette fois-ci, bien des années plus tard ! :D Et oui, il parle _très_ bien anglais dans ce chapitre, je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de l'accent norvégien, des fautes typiques qu'ils peuvent faire en s'exprimant en français (oui parce que je me suis aperçue en lisant les HP en VO que Krum ne roule pas du tout les r en anglais, mais prononce les "w" comme des "v", par exemple, donc c'est typiquement un accent qui apparaît quand un Bulgare parle français^^), donc j'ai juste évoqué le fait qu'il a un accent :) **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
**


	3. Le cri du coeur

**Note d'auteur : ****On arrive pendant la 3e année de Fiona, 5e année du trio ! Juste un petit rappel : Seamus est le cousin de Fiona.**

 **Texte 3**  
 **Thème** : **Soif de vengeance**  
 **Contrainte : Insérer un poème en rimes d'au moins quatre vers, réel ou inventé par vous.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore un grand merci à Eve pour sa relecture, et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Les Veracrasses étaient vraiment les bestioles les plus repoussantes qu'ait jamais vu Fiona. On aurait dit un croisement entre un ver de terre, une limace… et un gros tas de gelée. Liam O'Flaherty, un autre Serdaigle de son année, avait laissé échapper le sien comme un savon qui glisse des mains, le bruit avait été absolument écœurant…

— Le professeur Gobe-Planche ne nous aurait jamais fait travailler avec des horreurs pareilles, grogna une Gryffondor aux prises avec son propre Veracrasse, non loin de Fiona et Asteria.

— Tu as peur de salir ta robe, Romilda ? rigola Liam près d'elles. Ou qu'il te saute dans les cheveux ?

Romilda Vane le fusilla du regard sans répondre. Sa partenaire s'échinait à nourrir le Veracrasse, en lui jetant quasiment la nourriture dessus pour éviter de le toucher.

— Je ne les aime pas non plus, souffla Asteria, mais le professeur Hagrid doit vouloir éviter les ennuis avec Ombrage depuis qu'il est revenu… Je crois qu'elle l'a dans le nez.

— Ne parle pas d'elle, tu vas l'attirer, siffla Fiona.

Elle détestait cette bonne femme. Passer deux heures de cours à plancher sur un chapitre de manuel, sans même sortir les baguettes… Même les cours du professeur Binns étaient palpitants, à côté.

Ce fut avec un soulagement sans borne qu'elle entendit le professeur Hagrid sonner la fin du cours. Elle et Asteria firent quand même l'effort de remettre leur Veracrasse dans sa boîte, mais coururent ensuite vers le château sans demander leur reste. Ils avaient encore deux heures de Potions, en commun avec les Gryffondor, et le professeur Rogue n'était pas vraiment tendre avec les retardataires…

En rentrant dans le château, à l'abri du froid de novembre, le bas de leur robe couvert de neige, Fiona entendit quelqu'un chantonner, du côté de l'escalier qui descendait d'une tourelle, ce qui la surprit. Les tableaux présents dans cette partie de l'école n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur joie de vivre et leur amour des arts, c'étaient principalement de vieux sorciers et sorcières grincheux qui trouvaient chaque année que la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était, et que les élèves de Poudlard étaient des bons à rien.

— Voilà que la tarée se met à chanter maintenant… entendit Fiona alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour écouter d'où venait le son.

Romilda et son amie les dépassèrent, le charmant commentaire venait d'elles apparemment. Mais au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de répondre à la question de Fiona, puisqu'elle ne connaissait qu'une élève qui ait aussi mauvaise presse chez leurs camarades des autres maisons.

— Salut Luna, dit-elle lorsque la jeune fille arriva au bas de l'escalier et lui adressa un sourire.

Même chez les Serdaigle, Luna était vue comme une originale. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, hormis ces deux Gryffondor de son année, Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. Et depuis la rentrée, Fiona l'avait vue discuter avec Harry Potter et un autre garçon de Gryffondor, blond et un peu enrobé, qui se promenait toujours avec une plante en pot que Fiona ne connaissait pas.

Elle et Asteria s'installèrent à leur table habituelle dans le cachot. La préparation du jour était une potion Fungiface, dont le nom indiquait plutôt clairement les effets : le malheureux qui en buvait se retrouvait le visage couvert de champignons.

La potion était facile à préparer, du moins pour Fiona. Cette matière faisait partie de ses points forts, et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'une remarque désagréable du professeur Rogue, qui commentait toujours ses travaux d'un « Acceptable, Cornfoot », ce qui équivalait, en langage roguesque, à des félicitations en grandes pompes.

— Champignons vénéneux sauteurs… annonça-t-elle à Asteria qui les lui passa. Ver marin séché… Moisissure en poudre…

Suivant attentivement les instructions du manuel, Fiona cuisait, mélangeait les ingrédients préalablement coupés ou râpés par Asteria. Les étapes s'enchaînaient comme sur le livre, la préparation passant d'une teinte jaunâtre à un caca d'oie très peu ragoûtant.

Rogue passa à côté de leur table, se pencha au-dessus de leur chaudron, et marmonna son habituel :

— Acceptable, Cornfoot. 5 points pour Serdaigle.

Sans cacher sa satisfaction, Fiona le remercia poliment, et échangea un sourire radieux avec Asteria. S'il y avait bien une matière dans laquelle elle était sûre de rapporter des points à sa maison, c'étaient les Potions.

Son point faible était la Botanique, l'apprentissage des noms de plantes et de leurs facultés n'était pas vraiment son fort… Et puis la Divination évidemment, mais elle ne connaissait personne dont ce soit la matière de prédilection. Un domaine dans lequel il fallait ingurgiter des litres de thé sans l'avoir filtré au préalable pour avoir des feuilles au fond de la tasse… Une discipline sans avenir.

— Tu es vraiment forte en Potions, soupira Asteria lorsqu'elles sortirent du cours pour aller dîner. J'aimerais bien avoir autant de talent que toi…

— Tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi en Sortilèges et en Histoire de la Magie ! Et en Astronomie ! Je suis infichue de retenir toutes ces constellations, c'est vraiment l'enfer…

Asteria eut un petit sourire, les joues rosies, et Fiona fut contente de la voir un peu moins maussade. Ses parents lui mettaient une pression infernale pour ses résultats, rien n'était jamais assez bon pour eux… Asteria s'étendait très peu sur le sujet, mais Fiona avait fini par comprendre que Daphné était la préférée des deux, et que la répartition d'Asteria à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard n'avait pas arrangé les choses…

La table des Serdaigle jouxtait celle des Gryffondor. Fiona et Asteria s'installèrent non loin de Luna, assise seule. Si au début Fiona s'était inquiétée de savoir si elle en était triste, elle s'était bien vite aperçue que la jeune fille n'y accordait pas d'importance. La force morale de Luna l'impressionnait, les ricanements sur son passage semblaient ne pas l'atteindre, et elle avait parfois des répliques acerbes qui tranchaient avec son apparente candeur…

Fiona jeta un regard noir à deux élèves de Gryffondor qui s'étaient tournées vers Luna et riaient en désignant ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

Asteria ne s'insurgeait jamais de cette situation. Elle-même était beaucoup trop timide et craintive pour oser s'opposer à des filles comme Romilda qui auraient sans doute fait de sa vie un enfer. Fiona se demandait même si elle se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas les derniers à appeler Luna Loufoca, et Daphné ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Asteria était revenue sur bien des a priori dictés par ses parents et son éducation, mais elle continuait à vouer une admiration sans borne à sa sœur et à un peu trop l'écouter… Fiona la soupçonnait de raisonner selon le « mieux vaut elle que moi », et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Luna termina son dessert et se leva sans un regard pour les élèves de Gryffondor, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas léger. Fiona la suivit des yeux, se demandant si malgré les apparences, son cœur était si léger que cela…

~oOo~

— Des Sombrals ?!

Debout dans le couloir près de la bibliothèque, Seamus se rengorgea, comme si c'était lui qui avait donné le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

— Eh oui, en cinquième année, on étudie les choses sérieuses !

Fiona eut un soupir d'envie. Le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que le professeur Hagrid leur avait donné depuis son retour avait été beaucoup moins intéressant…

— Il y en a qui arrivent à les voir ? murmura-t-elle.

Seamus parut un peu mal à l'aise, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Oui, certains.

— Qui ça ?

Seamus se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, tapotant sur ses livres l'air agité.

— Neville… Harry évidemment…

Fiona hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier la fin de la troisième tâche du Tournoi, l'année précédente. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un cadavre, et même si elle était suffisamment loin dans les gradins pour n'en avoir eu qu'un vague aperçu, il lui arrivait encore d'en rêver la nuit, et d'entendre le hurlement d'effroi qu'Asteria avait poussé.

— Ça a dû être horrible pour lui de voir Cedric tué sous ses yeux…

— Évite d'en parler, d'accord ? dit froidement Seamus avant de tourner les talons, la laissant plantée dans le couloir, la mine peinée.

Elle connaissait le problème. Seamus ne croyait pas Harry Potter quand il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, et quiconque abordait le sujet se faisait incendier.

— Il n'y croit pas, dit soudain une voix dans le dos de Fiona, la faisant sursauter.

Luna était arrivée sans un bruit derrière elle, et fixait le bout du couloir où avait disparu Seamus d'un air contrit, les sourcils froncés.

— Et toi ? demanda Fiona.

— Bien sûr que je le crois. Harry n'est pas un menteur, mon père et moi on sait qu'il dit la vérité.

Fiona soupira. Chez elle et les Finnigan, c'était compliqué. Deirdre Finnigan était convaincue que Harry mentait, Seamus suivait les convictions de sa mère. Chez les Cornfoot, c'était moins tranché. Stephen était plutôt du côté de Seamus, et ses parents préféraient ne pas en parler. Fiona savait qu'ils avaient peur. Ses parents avaient vécu la Première Guerre, ils leur en avaient parlé de temps en temps, et sans doute qu'en évitant d'en parler, ou en préférant penser que Harry avait halluciné ou menti, ils se protégeaient, ils gardaient espoir.

— Je n'ai pas envie que Harry ait raison, souffla Fiona.

— Personne n'en a envie. Mais c'est un fait, Harry dit la vérité, et il faudra bien que les gens le croient un jour.

Luna ne bougeait pas, son regard s'était maintenant tourné vers Fiona, qui avait l'étrange impression qu'elle regardait à travers elle.

— Tu le connais bien Harry ? demanda soudain Fiona.

Le visage de Luna s'éclaira et un sourire vint doucement se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— C'est mon ami, répondit-elle simplement.

— C'est pour ça que tu le crois ? S'il n'était pas ton ami, tu le croirais aussi ?

Luna eut un petit rire un peu moqueur.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Dès que Dumbledore en a parlé à la fin de l'année dernière, je savais que c'était vrai, et mon père était d'accord avec moi.

Il était inutile de chercher à argumenter. Luna campait sur ses positions, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait des créatures insolites auxquelles elle croyait, ou des complots se tramant au Ministère dont elle était fermement convaincue.

— Harry n'aurait aucun intérêt à raconter une énième histoire qui le ferait passer pour un phénomène de foire, dit Luna d'une voix plus douce. Il sait que ça n'a rien d'agréable d'être considéré comme un fou, et il n'a jamais cherché à faire son intéressant. Il veut seulement qu'on le croie, c'est tout.

Fiona eut l'étrange impression que Luna ne parlait pas vraiment de Harry. Ce qu'elle décrivait, c'était un peu d'elle, aussi… A l'instant où cette pensée lui venait, deux élèves de Serpentard passèrent près d'elle, marquant un léger arrêt pour regarder Luna puis repartir en riant, sans même chercher à se cacher. Fiona sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle, elle serra les poings.

— Ne fais pas attention, dit Luna.

Surprise, Fiona la fixa.

— Mais ce n'était pas de moi qu'ils riaient… Enfin, euh… Non, je n'ai rien dit.

— Tu as l'air énervée, et c'est venu quand ils sont passés. Donc je te le répète, ne fais pas attention, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de toi qu'ils riaient. Les gens sont convaincus que je ne les entends pas.

— Tu as toujours l'air tellement… ailleurs. Ça ne t'atteint pas, ce qu'ils disent ?

— Ça devrait ? Oui, sûrement… ajouta-t-elle soudain pensive. C'est ce qu'ils aimeraient je pense.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Tu n'as jamais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

— Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger ? termina-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas, leur jeter un sortilège, ou… ou de te moquer d'eux toi aussi ?

Luna laissa échapper un rire peu convaincant. Fiona se sentit gênée, elle n'avait pas envie de la mettre face à sa solitude, mais l'indifférence de Luna était si impressionnante, les rires et les moqueries semblaient glisser sur elle comme de l'eau…

— Viens avez moi, dit soudain Luna d'une voix douce.

Intriguée, Fiona la suivit tandis que la jeune fille avançait d'un pas rapide, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés s'agitant derrière elle. Elles sortirent dans le parc, et Fiona vit rapidement qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les serres. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'elle préférait, la Botanique était trop associée aux remontrances du professeur Chourave quant au fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez…

Luna ouvrit la porte de la serre numéro 3 d'un coup de baguette. Fiona se figea, méfiante. C'était la serre des Mandragores… Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. De plus, elles n'avaient pas leurs cache-oreilles, et le cri de la Mandragore était mortel, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir suivi Luna ici ? Elle était peut-être aussi folle qu'on le disait…

Malgré tout, Fiona la suivit dans la serre, maudissant sa curiosité qui anéantissait systématiquement son instinct de survie. Luna était debout à côté d'une Mandragore, lui caressant les feuilles.

— Si je le voulais, dit-elle, j'aurais dans cette serre de quoi me venger de n'importe qui.

— Tu… tu les tuerais en leur faisant écouter le cri de la Mandragore ? s'étrangla Fiona, horrifiée.

Luna éclata de rire, et c'était si inhabituel que Fiona sursauta.

— Les tuer… répéta-t-elle d'une voix amusée, entre deux rires.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers Fiona.

— Est-ce que tu connais toutes les propriétés de la Mandragore ?

Prise au dépourvu, Fiona rougit, et bafouilla :

— Elle… elle est utilisée pour ramener ceux qui… qui ont été euh… pétrifiés ? Et elle… elle peut tuer…

— Ce sont celles qu'on nous apprend, oui. Mais il y en a au moins une autre. La Mandragore est un ingrédient très puissant utilisé dans les philtres d'amour.

Fiona fronça le nez, dubitative. Luna avait tellement de croyances étranges qu'elle était à peu près sûre que c'en était une nouvelle…

— Tu en es sûre ?

Sans répondre, Luna se pencha vers les feuilles redevenues immobiles et se mit à murmurer. Elle parlait si bas que Fiona ne comprenait pas un mot, cependant elle aurait dit que cela ressemblait à une chanson… Ou un poème…

Luna se redressa et resta silencieuse. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Fiona, les feuilles de la Mandragore commencèrent à changer de couleur. Elles prirent une teinte rosée tout à fait inhabituelle, et s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes, donnant l'étrange impression que la plante était embarrassée, rougissante.

— Co… comment as-tu fait ?... souffla Fiona.

— C'est une formule que je tiens de ma mère, c'était une très grande sorcière. C'était dans un de ses livres de travail. Si on coupe une feuille de Mandragore lorsqu'elle est ensorcelée, elle devient l'ingrédient le plus puissant d'un philtre d'amour.

Elle marqua une pause.

— Avec cette serre, j'aurais de quoi faire que l'école toute entière m'aime et me veuille comme amie.

Son regard se posa sur Fiona.

— Cela n'aurait aucune valeur, aucun intérêt. L'amitié et l'amour se méritent, ce sont les plus belles choses au monde, et aucun sortilège, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut les remplacer. Peut-être que beaucoup d'élèves me trouvent bizarre, mais il y en a quelques-uns qui ne se moquent pas de moi, et qui sont mes amis. Alors les autres n'ont pas d'importance.

Fiona resta silencieuse. Les feuilles de la Mandragore reprenaient leur couleur et leur position naturelle.

— Luna… Tu… tu m'apprendrais cette formule ? Je ne veux pas m'en servir, mais… c'est tellement extraordinaire…

Luna sourit. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac, puis se mit à écrire, posée sur une table de travail. Puis elle roula le parchemin et le tendit à Fiona.

— Il n'y a que les quatre premiers vers. Ils suffisent à éveiller un peu la Mandragore, pour l'utiliser dans un philtre à très court terme. Si un jour tu es vraiment intéressée, tu devras chercher la suite par toi-même.

Et sans un mot de plus, Luna sortit de la serre, le pas aussi léger qu'à son habitude, comme si elle dansait sur une mélodie qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Fiona resta immobile, le parchemin entre les mains, une part d'elle un peu déçue de ne pas avoir la formule en entier. Oh bien sûr, dans une école avec une serre remplie de Mandragores, il était dangereux de la divulguer à plusieurs élèves – mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas dangereux, dans cette école ?

La perception de l'amitié de Luna donnait à réfléchir. Pouvait-on vraiment supporter les moqueries de dix élèves lorsqu'on avait un ami très cher ? Il fallait une sacrée force morale tout de même…

~oOo~

Profitant de l'intimité que lui offrait son baldaquin, Fiona déplia le parchemin et lut les quatre vers tracés par l'écriture longiligne de Luna :

 _Entends mon appel toi qui as mille vertus  
Écoute la prière d'un cœur éperdu  
Afin que par ton aide vienne à moi l'amour  
Et qu'à mes sentiments je donne libre cours_

Fiona ouvrit son carnet à une nouvelle page, et soigneusement recopia la formule incomplète, avant de faire disparaître le parchemin d'un « Evanesco ». Au-dessus des quatre rimes, on pouvait lire :

 _Mandragore : ingrédient utilisé dans les puissants philtres d'amour. Propriété peu connue. Ne s'obtient que par une formule, dont voici les premiers vers (incomplète mais efficace pour un effet limité du philtre)._

* * *

 **Note de fin : ****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D**

 **Le poème (enfin, les 4 vers) sont entièrement de mon invention^^**

 **Alors pour info, le fait que la Mandragore soit un ingrédient de philtre d'amour ne m'est pas venue toute seule, puisqu'au Moyen Âge on considérait la version moldue de la mandragore comme très aphrodisiaque, du fait notamment qu'on l'appelait l'herbe du pendu, parce qu'elle poussait souvent au pied des gibets, et on imaginait que c'était le sperme du pendu lorsqu'il mourait qui la faisait pousser (amis de la poésie, bonjour). Donc voilà, j'ai simplement extrapolé !**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà Fiona et savent qu'elle devient apothicaire (dans ma fic "De l'aigremoine pour la toux"), ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une incohérence de ma part de l'avoir rendue nulle en Botanique, je n'avais simplement pas envie de la rendre dès le début de sa scolarité brillante dans les matières qu'elle utiliserait plus tard au cours de sa vie^^ Et puis de toute façon, la Botanique ne sera jamais son fort, parce que Fiona est un peu une flemmarde et préfère chercher dans des bouquins les propriétés de telle plante plutôt que de tout apprendre par coeur, c'est une Serdaigle mais y a des limites :mg:**

 **Et j'espère que Luna vous aura plu, que je ne l'ai pas trop dénaturée, je voulais la faire interagir avec Fiona mais c'est si délicat d'écrire sur ce personnage...**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas commenter surtout, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
**


	4. Convoitise à haut risque

**Note d'auteur : ****Ce chapitre se déroule donc pendant la 4e année de Fiona et la 6e du Trio. Mon texte se déroulant au passé, c'est au présent que j'en ai écrit un quart, j'espère que ça ne vous dépaysera pas trop à la lecture, ce temps se prêtait bien à la scène mais c'est vrai que ça peut faire bizarre d'en changer d'un coup comme ça...**

 **Texte 4**  
 **Thème : Victoire amère**  
 **Contrainte : Un quart du texte doit être au présent si vous écrivez au passé, au passé si vous écrivez au présent.**

 **Merci encore à Eve pour ses corrections et ses remarques**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Noël approchait et un sujet occupait quasiment tous les esprits : la soirée organisée par le professeur Slughorn juste avant que les élèves ne partent en vacances. Depuis le fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fiona se méfiait comme de la Dragoncelle des fêtes auxquelles on ne pouvait assister qu'en étant invité, mais c'était très amusant de voir des troupeaux de filles se précipiter sous du gui dès qu'un membre du Club de Slug passait dans un couloir…

Harry Potter était sans surprise un des plus sollicités, les discussions allaient bon train sur qui serait l'heureuse élue.

— Harry ne risque pas d'y aller avec Hermione, il paraît qu'elle a été invitée par Cormac McLaggen !

Fiona leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Romilda chuchoter cette information à une de ses amies. Asteria eut un petit sourire amusé et se concentra sur les épines de porc-épic à réduire en poudre pour la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. C'était un des seuls cours que les Serdaigle avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor, Fiona avait espéré que cela changerait cette année, mais non, comme l'an passé elle devait supporter les jacasseries de Romilda et la rubrique Potins de Poudlard diffusée pendant deux heures tous les mardis et jeudis…

Elle se retourna, jetant un regard noir à sa camarade pour lui intimer de se taire.

— Oh, arrête de prendre tes grands airs, Cornfoot, tu es juste sur les nerfs parce que tu espères bien que Harry t'invitera alors qu'il ne le fera jamais…

Fiona leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

— Je me fiche de Potter, il n'y a que toi qui es totalement obsédée par lui, Vane, mais si tu crois que tu vas réussir à l'intéresser, tu te plantes joliment !

— N'en sois pas aussi sûre, on a trouvé un truc imparable, impossible que ça rate.

Fiona eut un petit rire moqueur.

— Tu crois qu'on ne le connaît pas ton truc ? Tu veux lui faire boire un philtre d'amour, c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui, Vane, jamais il ne tombera dans le panneau… Et puis il faudrait réussir à le préparer, et douée en Potions comme tu es, autant lui faire boire du jus de citrouille, ça aura le même effet sans le risque de le tuer sur le champ !

Romilda la fusilla du regard, le poing crispé sur son scalpel.

— Je suis sûre que même toi qui es si douée, tu n'arriverais pas à en préparer, siffla-t-elle.

— Oh, tu crois ça ? Je connais un ingrédient qu'on utilise dans les plus puissants philtres et que tu ne trouveras jamais dans le commerce…

— Vraiment ? Et dans quel livre as-tu lu ça, Cornfoot ?

— Tu ne risques pas de trouver ça dans un livre de l'école, Vane, ce n'est pas le genre d'information qu'il y aurait dans un manuel de cours… Et tu te doutes bien que je ne risque pas de te la divulguer, je la garde précieusement…

Elle reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia et croisa le regard d'Asteria, réprobateur. Fiona se mordit la langue. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire… Elle se retourna vers Romilda qui la fixait, les yeux plissés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air beaucoup trop calculateur.

— Fiona, tu es désespérante, soupira Asteria en lui passant les épines de porc-épic soigneusement réduites en poudre.

Fiona s'efforça de se concentrer sur la potion, qui avait une teinte encore un peu trop rose pour le violet demandé à cette étape de la préparation.

— Elle ne risque pas de connaître cet ingrédient, pour me faire parler il faudrait qu'elle se lève de bonne heure, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Un ricanement moqueur lui fit tourner la tête. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, et elle se figea, horrifiée. Dans les mains de Romilda… C'était son carnet !

— Rends-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur la Gryffondor et en lui arrachant le carnet. Où est-ce que tu te crois ?!

— On te voit en permanence griffonner dans ce truc, Cornfoot, je me demandais ce qu'il avait de si intéressant c'est tout…

— Mesdemoiselles ! les interrompit la voix du professeur Slughorn. Allons, qu'est-ce que j'entends, le ton monte ? Si vous vous concentriez davantage sur vos potions, le cours avancerait plus vite, et vous n'auriez pas le temps de vous disputer…

— Pardon, professeur, minauda Romilda.

Fiona marmonna des excuses, les mains crispées sur son carnet, le cœur battant. Elle s'empressa de le fourrer dans son sac qu'elle mit à ses pieds, dans son champ de vision. Le sortilège d'Attraction était un vrai fléau, quoiqu'on en dise, quelle idée de l'enseigner dès la quatrième année !

Elle réussit la potion de justesse, grâce à l'observation d'Asteria qui baissa le feu lorsque le chaudron se mit à fumer un peu trop. Elles sortirent du cours sans un mot, Fiona serrant contre elle son sac, des larmes de colère lui piquant les yeux. Ce carnet était à elle, et rien qu'à elle, personne n'avait le droit de le lire.

— Plus jamais je ne le sortirai du dortoir, marmonna-t-elle.

Même Asteria n'avait jamais lu son carnet, elle ignorait tout de son échange avec Eirik Iversen en deuxième année, de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Luna l'année précédente dans la serre numéro 3… Et c'est cette conversation qui inquiétait le plus Fiona. Si jamais Romilda avait vu le début du poème…

Asteria aborda le sujet de la soirée de Slughorn pour lui changer les idées.

— Je connais un peu les élèves qui appartiennent à ce Club de Slug. Il y a Blaise, c'est un ami de Daphné, mais il a déjà invité quelqu'un, sinon ma sœur aurait pu lui demander de m'inviter…

— Il y a ce joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui se prend pour un dieu celte, insupportable celui-là, renchérit Fiona, un peu détendue. Et puis évidemment, Harry Potter… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Vane pourrait faire pour attirer son attention, il est en sixième année après tout. Les sixième année ne s'intéressent pas aux quatrième année.

Elle se rembrunit malgré elle et Asteria lui pressa gentiment l'épaule, sachant pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Fiona serra les dents. Michael Corner ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, il ne lui parlait que parce qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, mais elle savait qu'il ne la voyait que comme une gamine. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et détourna vite la tête pour qu'Asteria ne le voie pas, même si elle ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à ruminer, rongée par la culpabilité et l'angoisse, et même le sourire que lui adressa Michael Corner en la croisant à la bibliothèque ne parvint pas à la dérider.

~oOo~

La veille de la soirée de Slughorn, Fiona avait presque oublié cette histoire de carnet, puisque rien de fâcheux ne semblait s'être produit. Romilda n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de lire quoique ce soit, et Fiona frémit en songeant à ce qu'elle aurait pu voir si elle n'avait pas ricané bêtement, l'obligeant à se retourner et à lui reprendre le carnet.

Asteria et elle dînaient tranquillement quand Elain Cadwallader, une de leurs camarades de quatrième année, vint les rejoindre, le regard brillant.

—- Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu dire ? Vane a réussi à faire rentrer à Poudlard un philtre d'amour de chez les frères Weasley, et elle a essayé d'en faire boire à Potter ! Mais il a refusé, apparemment, il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très subtile depuis que cette soirée a été annoncée… Elle lui a offert des Fondants au Chaudron mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y touche !

Asteria jeta un bref coup d'œil à Fiona qui ne put réprimer un rire nerveux tant elle était soulagée. Un philtre des frères Weasley… Donc si elle s'était rabattue là-dessus, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tenté à en concocter un à base de mandragore, tout allait bien.

— Je lui souhaite bon courage, marmonna Fiona sans réprimer un petit sourire victorieux.

~oOo~

Finalement, Harry Potter invita Luna Lovegood à la soirée de Slughorn, ce que Fiona trouva très bien, se disant que le Gryffondor était définitivement quelqu'un de bien s'il était capable de voir les qualités de Luna.

L'hiver passa, sans qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produise, aussi Fiona cessa-t-elle de penser à cette histoire. Elle gardait désormais son carnet sous clef, mais était soulagée de voir que Romilda n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire.

Le mois de mars venait de commencer, et elle contempla de sa fenêtre le soleil qui se levait. Elle regrettait un peu que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ait été annulée ce jour-là, mais avec ce qui s'était passé lors de la précédente et cette élève de Gryffondor envoyée à Ste Mangouste après avoir été frappée d'un puissant maléfice, c'était compréhensible…

En descendant prendre son petit déjeuner avec Asteria, elles entendirent une agitation peu habituelle pour un samedi matin.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Asteria à Elain, qui venait vers elle.

— Ron Weasley a été empoisonné ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, il y a quelques instants !

— Il paraît qu'il déclamait son amour pour Romilda Vane dans les couloirs, ce matin, renchérit Michael Corner en s'approchant d'elles, je pense que Brown lui a remis les idées en place d'une façon un peu brutale…

Fiona aurait sans doute souri de la plaisanterie si le nom de Romilda n'avait pas tinté très désagréablement à son oreille. Comment ça, « son amour pour Romilda Vane » ? Depuis quand Ron Weasley était-il amoureux d'elle ?...

Prise d'un épouvantable doute, elle souffla :

— Il aurait pu être empoisonné… par un philtre d'amour ?

— Non, le poison il l'a bu chez Slughorn, je l'ai entendu discuter avec Rogue quand ils emmenaient Weasley. Apparemment Potter lui a sauvé la vie avec un bézoard, mais Rogue lui a quand même fait prendre des remèdes et il avait l'air drôlement embêté, parce que Weasley ne réagissait pas comme il fallait…

Pétrie d'angoisse, Fiona eut alors l'étrange impression d'entrer dans un état second, comme si son esprit se dissociait de son corps, l'obligeant à contempler la scène, impuissante…

Elle sent ses oreilles bourdonner, son cœur bat à toute allure. Sans un mot, elle détale vers l'infirmerie, ignorant les appels inquiets d'Asteria derrière elle. Les portes sont closes, mais elle tambourine comme une folle, jusqu'à que Madame Pomfresh vienne lui ouvrir, complètement échevelée, visiblement sollicitée au saut du lit pour s'occuper de Ron Weasley.

— Je suis occupée, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, si ce n'est pas urgent, ça attendra !

Derrière elle, Fiona aperçoit le professeur Slughorn, encore en robe de chambre, le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et s'écrie :

— Je dois vous parler tout de suite, c'est urgent, Madame Pomfresh ! S'il vous plaît, ça le concerne peut-être !

Elle doit avoir l'air bien trop alarmée pour ne pas être prise au sérieux car l'infirmière la laisse rentrer, l'air soucieux.

— Je vous écoute, Miss Cornfoot.

— Je… Il a été empoisonné c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? réplique l'infirmière avec agacement.

Rogue l'interrompt d'une voix tranchante :

— Poppy, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, faites-la sortir, il faut que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il se met à murmurer comme pour lui-même :

— Il devrait respirer correctement, quelque chose a l'air de faire barrière à mes remèdes, pourtant je connais les deux potions qu'il a prises, et leur composition…

Les pires craintes de Fiona se confirment.

— C'est… c'est parce qu'il y a peut-être un autre ingrédient dans le philtre ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? répond le professeur McGonagall, semblant enfin la prendre un peu au sérieux.

Fiona se tord les mains, inspirant un grand coup et s'exclame :

— Je crois qu'il y a de la Mandragore dans le philtre ! De… de la Mandragore enchantée pour… pour être utilisée dans les philtres d'amour !

Les trois adultes échangent un regard interloqué.

— Cette propriété de la Mandragore n'a jamais été enseignée dans cette école, répond froidement Rogue.

— Attendez, Severus, réplique McGonagall, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas insensé, Pomona m'a dit que certains de ses pieds de Mandragore avaient été saccagés il y a quelques mois, elle soupçonnait des limaces, mais… et si c'était autre chose ?

Elle se tourne vers Fiona, qui se sent minuscule sous son regard perçant.

— Pourriez-vous développer, Miss Cornfoot ? demande-t-elle.

Infiniment soulagée d'être prise au sérieux, Fiona se met à raconter ce qu'elle sait de cette propriété de la Mandragore, sans mentionner qu'elle le tient de Luna.

— C'est ma faute, professeur, murmure-t-elle, j'avais noté le début de la formule dans un carnet et… et je crois que Romilda Vane s'en est servie pour améliorer son philtre.

Elle se sent ignoble de dénoncer ainsi sa camarade, mais il est nécessaire que les professeurs aient toutes les clefs en main. Rogue se dirige vers les étagères de Madame Pomfresh et y prend différentes fioles. Puis sans un mot, il commence une préparation avec les différents ingrédients, sous le regard attentif des trois autres personnes dans la pièce.

Il approche la solution de la bouche de Ron et la fait couler goutte à goutte. Quelques secondes passent, pendant lesquelles Fiona a l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Et soudain, la poitrine de Ron se soulève brusquement, comme s'il se remettait à respirer avec une longue apnée.

— Oh, bonté divine, souffle le professeur McGonagall, une main sur le cœur, l'air infiniment soulagée.

— Miss Cornfoot, dit Madame Pomfresh en se tournant vers elle, je crois que vous venez de sauver la vie d'un de vos camarades.

La respiration saccadée par l'angoisse, Fiona baisse la tête, les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Elle n'a sauvé personne, si Romilda n'avait pas ajouté de Mandragore au philtre, le professeur Rogue aurait tout de suite remis Ron sur pied. Tout est de sa faute. Peut-être même la Mandragore a-t-elle accru les effets du poison combiné au philtre…

— Je me demandais aussi comment il était possible qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de dégâts, marmonne Rogue.

— Potter a parfaitement bien réagi en lui donnant ce bézoard ! s'exclame McGonagall. Il a agi à temps, avant que le poison ne fasse effet.

— Certes, cependant c'est un poison foudroyant, je le connais parfaitement, Minerva. Weasley aurait dû être tué sur le champ. Mais la Mandragore a ralenti son effet.

Il se tourne vers Fiona qui relève la tête vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est utilisée dans les potions régénératives, Miss Cornfoot, et dans les philtres d'amour, elle a la propriété d'accélérer le flux sanguin et de réactiver le cœur. Si on en incorpore à un poison, on en réduit considérablement les effets…

Fiona réalise alors ce que vient de dire le professeur Rogue, et c'est comme si elle était brusquement ramenée sur terre, l'angoisse s'évanouissant peu à peu, la faisant revenir dans un état à peu près normal, comme si elle réintégrait son corps après avoir contemplé la scène d'un œil extérieur…

Madame Pomfresh adressa un petit sourire à Fiona.

— Votre bévue a réellement sauvé un élève, Miss Cornfoot, vous pouvez être fière de vous.

— Ne l'encouragez pas Poppy, c'est une chance qu'il se soit agi de Mandragore, mais avec d'autres éléments, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus fâcheux, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix sèche.

— Le professeur Flitwick peut être fier de vous, répliqua McGonagall avec une ébauche de sourire, ignorant ce que Rogue venait de dire.

Fiona demeura muette, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser la culpabilité. Si elle n'avait pas parlé de cet ingrédient secret, si elle n'avait pas défié Romilda en lui disant que Potter ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas poursuivi son idée de faire boire un philtre à Potter. En la narguant, elle l'avait encouragée… Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait été de son fait, finalement c'était plutôt Luna qu'il fallait remercier… Mais craignant d'attirer des ennuis à sa camarade, elle se tut et n'en dit rien.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus, la tête basse. Elle entendit vaguement ses professeurs dire que Romilda serait punie, et elle n'en éprouva pas une once de satisfaction. Elle croisa Potter et Granger qui arrivaient en courant vers l'infirmerie, la doublant sans se soucier d'elle.

Asteria se précipita vers elle, visiblement très inquiète, mais Fiona balaya ses interrogations d'un geste de la main et remonta au dortoir, la gorge nouée.

~oOo~

Assise sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, Fiona fixait son carnet, sans oser l'ouvrir. Elle entendit le pas léger d'Asteria dans le dortoir. Son amie vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, silencieuse, et la prit dans ses bras avec sa douceur habituelle, la serrant contre elle.

Alors incapable de se contenir davantage, Fiona éclata en sanglots et lui raconta, le souffle haché par les pleurs, ce qui venait de se produire.

— Tu n'es responsable de rien, Fiona, souffla-t-elle. Romilda était tellement obsédée par Potter qu'elle aurait de toute façon fait venir ce philtre d'amour. Heureusement qu'elle a lu ton carnet et qu'elle a utilisé la Mandragore, ça a sauvé Weasley. Fiona, tu l'as sauvé, et deux fois de suite en plus, en allant ensuite à l'infirmerie pour leur dire ce qu'il y avait dans le philtre.

Elle desserra son étreinte et Fiona croisa son doux regard bleu.

— Tu sais que tu ferais une excellente infirmière ? dit Asteria avec un sourire.

Fiona haussa les épaules mais elle réussit à esquisser un sourire. Asteria prit alors son carnet, lui demandant la permission du regard, ce que Fiona lui accorda sans la moindre hésitation. Asteria l'ouvrit, s'arrêta sur la page de garde. Elle prit une plume sur la table de nuit et traça quelques mots en silence, puis tendit le carnet à son amie.

Fiona faillit à nouveau fondre en larme devant tant de gentillesse.

On pouvait désormais lire :

 _Carnet de Fiona Cornfoot  
Future Grande Guérisseuse du monde sorcier_

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !**  
 **Oui, l'air de rien je case mon petit OC en actrice du canon, je me sens plus :mg: Mais voilà, je ne voulais pas en faire un personnage uniquement décoratif, alors même si son implication dans l'affaire ne sera jamais connue puisque les livres n'en parlent pas, pour elle cet événement a son importance, notamment dans le choix de sa vocation plus tard :D**

 **La pauvre Romilda prend un peu cher... En même temps elle n'est clairement pas décrite comme une fille sympathique dans le 6e tome, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ferai pas un bashing bête et méchant, je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle intègre l'AD dans le tome 7 ! Donc au même titre que des personnages comme Lavande qu'on ne voit qu'à travers le prisme Harry et qui donc peuvent paraître un peu désagréables comme ça, elle ne se résume pas qu'à ses petites manigances pour réussir à avoir Harry^^**

 **Et donc j'espère que le petit passage au présent ne vous aura pas fait trop bizarre à la lecture^^**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas la petite case en-dessous, si le coeur vous en dit :)  
**


	5. Sagesse et courage

**Note d'auteur : On arrive à la 5e année de Fiona, 7e année du Trio, donc vous vous doutez que ce texte ne sera pas forcément sous le signe de la bonne humeur... J'ai adoré l'écrire et jusqu'ici c'est mon préféré de la série, cela dit, donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Texte 5**  
 ** Thème : Abus de pouvoir**  
 ** Contrainte : Au moins un quart du texte doit être sous forme épistolaire.**

 **Merci encore à Eve pour ses corrections**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— C'est pourquoi il est parfaitement démontré que les Moldus, par leur volonté de substituer leur richurgie à l'art de la Guérison, sont des êtres peu évolués, envieux de notre savoir et de nos compétences qu'ils n'acquerront jamais.

Fiona serra les poings sous sa table, écœurée. Entendre Alecto Carrow débiter chaque semaine des insanités sur les Moldus en les présentant comme des êtres arriérés, presque des animaux dépourvus d'intelligence, était difficilement supportable.

— Il paraît qu'ils peuvent soigner la myopie, et remplacer des organes défectueux pour sauver des gens, rétorqua un élève. Et on parle de chirurgie, pas de richurgie.

C'était Vane qui venait de s'exprimer, la tête droite, son regard rivé sur leur professeur.

— Oh, Miss Vane, répondit la Carrow avec un sourire hypocrite. Vous savez pourtant que votre maison n'est pas dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi tentez-vous le diable ?

Fiona savait par Seamus qu'il existait un groupe d'élèves, l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui se donnait pour mission de tenir tête aux Carrow par des actes de vandalisme ou de provocation. Romilda en faisait probablement partie… Fiona ignorait jusqu'à leur QG, ou leur moyen de communication. Certains matins, ils avaient la surprise de trouver des inscriptions sur les murs, invitant au recrutement de cette Armée de Dumbledore. Depuis le retour des vacances de Pâques et la disparition de Ginny Weasley cependant, ces actes s'étaient raréfiés…

— Ils sont fous de prendre autant de risques, murmura Asteria en passant devant une des inscriptions après le cours d'Étude des Moldus. Ils vont se faire prendre…

— Ils sont courageux, répliqua Fiona, j'aimerais bien faire comme eux.

Asteria la regarda, horrifiée.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est tellement dangereux. On est protégées avec notre statut de Sang-Pur, Daphné m'a même dit que les Carrow étaient beaucoup plus indulgents avec les gens comme nous, pourquoi chercher les ennuis ?

— Parce qu'il y en a qui se battent pour la liberté des plus faibles, gronda Fiona. Et que je refuse de rester là les bras ballants, sans rien faire. Et puis, ils ne sont pas si indulgents avec les Sang-Pur, Neville Londubat en est un, et ses blessures font peur à voir. Ils sont indulgents avec les gens comme _toi_ , Asteria, ceux qui appartiennent à l'aristocratie, dont les idéaux sont proches des leurs.

Les yeux d'Asteria se remplirent de larmes, sa bouche entrouverte sur une exclamation muette de stupeur. Fiona regretta immédiatement ses derniers mots.

— Non, je voulais dire… Ta famille est comme ça, mais toi je sais bien que tu es différente, je… Je suis désolée, je me suis mal exprimée…

Asteria baissa la tête et haussa les épaules, sans pour autant tourner les talons. Fiona la prit par les épaules, se sentant affreusement coupable de lui avoir dit des choses aussi dures.

— Fiona, c'est tellement horrible… Je sais que je suis favorisée, gémit Asteria, que jamais les Carrow ne me feront de mal, parce que même si mes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts, ils ont bien trop de relations pour que les Carrow risquent de se les mettre à dos. Et… et je me trouve tellement lâche de ne pas en profiter pour leur tenir tête comme le font ton cousin Seamus, ou Londubat…

Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants vers Fiona.

— Mais si… s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je… Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si… Des élèves ont disparu, Fiona…

Elle resta silencieuse. Le regard bleu implorant d'Asteria lui brisa le cœur. Elle avait envie de rallier la résistance, elle voulait agir, mais voir son amie ainsi malheureuse et inquiète, c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

— Je ne prendrai pas de risques, je te le promets, murmura-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

~oOo~

Pelotonnée sous son édredon le soir-même, Fiona déplia la lettre que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyée juste après avoir quitté l'Irlande à la fin des vacances de Pâques pour retourner à Poudlard.

 _Ma chère Fiona,_

 _La guerre approche, tu le sais mieux que personne, tu es aux premières loges pour y assister. Tes parents auraient refusé que j'aborde ce que je m'apprête à te dire, et je les comprends, je suis une mère moi aussi. Lors de la Première Guerre, ton père et ta tante Deirdre était à Poudlard, combien de fois j'ai craint qu'ils ne se fassent agresser au sein même de l'école, par les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus nombreux chaque année…_

 _Tu as seize ans, ma petite-fille. Tu es parfaitement en âge d'entendre ce que je vais te dire, et tu as la maturité nécessaire pour choisir ta voie sans te faire influencer. Je sais que ton cousin Seamus ne fait pas partie des élèves les plus dociles de l'école, et je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que malgré mon inquiétude, je suis fière de lui. Mais c'est un Gryffondor, leur réputation n'est plus à faire… Sois certaine ma chérie que si tu choisis d'être de ceux qui ne prennent aucun parti, tu ne me décevras pas pour autant, je serai tout aussi fière de toi. Je préfère avoir des petits-enfants en vie que tombés au champ de bataille, tu t'en doutes bien…_

 _Cependant je sais comment tu es. Une tête de mule, comme tes parents, et comme moi, c'est de famille, bien sûr. Et j'ai bien senti que contrairement à ton frère, tu avais de l'énergie, de la rancœur à revendre. Je l'ai vu lorsque tu parlais de ces Carrow, de ces punitions abominables qu'ils infligent aux élèves… Sais-tu qu'il y a cinq ans, j'ai été surprise que le Choixpeau t'envoie à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor ? Tu y aurais eu tout autant ta place, et la Fiona que j'ai vue pendant ces vacances m'en a convaincue._

 _Si tes parents savaient que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre, je passerais un sale quart d'heure, et je ne pouvais évidemment pas te le dire en leur présence, sans éveiller leur méfiance. Fiona, si tu veux agir, si tu veux te battre, tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Tu es intelligente, tu es forte, tu as de la ressource, et je sais que cette situation te révolte. Tes parents, ton frère, moi-même, nous nous inquiéterons quoiqu'il arrive, que tu agisses ou non. Ne laisse pas cela te brider. La maison à laquelle tu appartiens ne détermine pas qui tu es, c'est ton cœur que tu dois suivre et personne d'autre._

 _Avec toute mon affection_

 _Móraí_

Fiona ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, alors que des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle tourna discrètement la tête vers le lit d'Asteria, cette dernière était plongée dans un gros manuel d'Arithmancie.

Oui, elle lui avait fait une promesse… Celle de ne prendre aucun risque. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait rester inactive. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de participer aux actes de vandalismes, ou de tenir tête aux Carrow, il y avait sûrement d'autres moyens de ne pas céder à la peur et à l'oppression… Et elle les trouverait.

~oOo~

Un vendredi soir, après le cours de Botanique, Elain Cadwallader, désormais préfète de Serdaigle, se laissa tomber rageusement à côté de Fiona et Asteria. Elle paraissait hors d'elle.

— Un préfet de Gryffondor m'a dit qu'ils avaient embarqué une gamine de première année pour l'enfermer dans les cachots, ils ne donnent même plus de retenue maintenant, c'est directement la séquestration, gronda-t-elle.

Fiona serra les poings, folle de rage. Une première année, une gosse sans défense… Autant de lâcheté lui soulevait le cœur. La gamine devait être morte de peur, espérant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher… Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur la gauche, Michael Corner s'était légèrement penché vers elles, comme pour écouter. En voyant que Fiona l'observait, il se redressa l'air de rien et elle tâcha d'ignorer le désagréable pressentiment que cet échange muet avait fait naître en elle.

~oOo~

Il devait être onze heures du soir, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Asteria et Elain dans la salle commune, et ses deux camarades somnolaient à moitié sur leurs manuels de révision pour les BUSE. Un bruit furtif attira son attention. Michael venait de descendre dans la salle commune et sembla surpris de la voir encore debout.

— Tu vas où ? demanda Fiona, trop surprise pour se laisser submerger par la timidité.

— Faire un tour, marmonna-t-il.

— Et les Carrow ?...

Il haussa les épaules avec une mimique moqueuse et répondit simplement :

— Je ne serai pas long.

Fiona le regarda partir, une boule au ventre. Et pour une fois, son appréhension supplantait les battements de son cœur qui démarrait au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Michael. Elle resta un long moment immobile, à fixer la porte de la salle commune, songeant aussi à la gamine enfermée, probablement gelée dans son cachot.

Fiona se figea. Une connexion venait de se faire dans son esprit et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas pu… Elle se leva d'un bond et sans un mot se rua vers leur dortoir, cavalant dans les escaliers, le souffle court. Elle fouilla dans sa valise, les mains tremblantes, avant de trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourquoi cette intuition ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle espérait très fort se tromper…

Elle redescendit, sa cape sur les épaules, sa baguette dans une main et elle sortit de la salle commune, le cœur battant. _Faites que je me trompe, faites que je me trompe…_

Plus silencieuse qu'un chat, elle traversa les couloirs, dévala les escaliers en évitant soigneusement les marches piégées, jusqu'à l'accès aux cachots. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait personne ici, elle pouvait remonter, elle…

Soudain, un hurlement lui vrilla les tympans, et elle se plaqua contre le mur, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Un autre suivit peu de temps après, et s'y joignit une voix plus fluette qui criait des choses que Fiona ne saisissait pas. Tétanisée, horrifiée, Fiona tendit l'oreille, essayant de savoir de quel cachot venaient ces cris affolants. Incapable de bouger, de se précipiter à l'aide de cette personne qui semblait atrocement souffrir, elle tentait de contrôler sa panique. Quelques mots lui parvenaient par-dessus les hurlements, prononcés par la voix d'un enfant. « Non !... Laissez-le !... S'il vous plaît ! »

Et Fiona savait parfaitement à qui appartenaient ces cris de souffrance, elle se haïssait de ne pas être capable d'agir, de se précipiter à l'aide de Michael. Sa vue se troubla brusquement, les bruits autour devenaient diffus, les cris s'éloignaient. Elle se raccrocha au mur, tâchant de respirer, de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce n'était pas le moment…

Soudain les cris cessèrent. Dans le silence brutalement revenu, Fiona distingua les voix des Carrow.

— Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas te tuer, Corner, Rogue nous l'a interdit, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque !

— On va te refiler à Pomfresh, elle arrivera peut-être à te raccommoder un peu. Ah ça, tu ne seras pas beau à voir !

De nouveau pleinement consciente de son environnement, Fiona se rua en haut des escaliers et se dissimula derrière un renfoncement dans le mur. Les Carrow la dépassèrent sans la voir, suivis d'un brancard que Fiona suivit du regard, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le visage ensanglanté de Michael inconscient, son teint blême sous les blessures, son pull imbibé de sang… Ses jambes tremblèrent à nouveau mais elle tint bon.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de courir vers l'infirmerie par un autre chemin, priant pour ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, les Carrow étaient déjà repartis. Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur le brancard, déposé sur un des lits, son visage était terriblement soucieux. Fiona inspira un grand coup et entra sans même frapper.

— Miss Cornfoot ! s'exclama l'infirmière, l'air plus surpris que furieux. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous voulez terminer comme votre camarade ?

— Personne ne m'a vue, souffla Fiona. Madame Pomfresh, je… comment va-t-il ?

— Mal. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et ses blessures sont très sérieuses. Quant aux Doloris qu'il a reçus, quoiqu'en disent les Carrow… Tombé dans les escaliers… fulmina-t-elle. Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle sortit sa baguette et en quelques mouvements, le sang séché disparut, les blessures parurent se refermer un peu mais Michael demeurait inconscient.

— Je ne suis pas équipée contre les professeurs qui tentent de tuer les élèves, gronda-t-elle l'air folle de rage. Je peux soigner des rhumes, la Dragoncelle, les blessures de Quidditch, mais ça ! Ça, c'est…

— Madame Pomfresh… l'interrompit Fiona, hésitante. Je… j'ai peut-être quelque chose…

Et elle sortit de sa poche la fiole que lui avait offerte Eirik Iversen trois ans plus tôt, remplie d'un liquide azur. L'infirmière parut stupéfaite devant l'objet.

— Ça vient d'une vipère péliade à venin turquin, continua Fiona. Je sais que ça a de grandes vertus médicinales…

— Comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ? Cela coûte une fortune…

— On me l'a offert. Prenez-le, Madame Pomfresh, ça pourra peut-être l'aider…

— Je ne peux pas accepter, Miss Cornfoot, sa valeur…

— S'il vous plaît, supplia Fiona au bord des larmes en lui mettant d'autorité la fiole dans les mains. Si ça peut servir, si… si ça peut le sauver, je veux que vous l'utilisiez.

La reconnaissance dans les yeux de l'infirmière était plus que ce que Fiona pouvait supporter après cette soirée épouvantable.

— C'est la deuxième fois que vous sauvez la vie d'un de vos camarades, Miss Cornfoot, dit Pomfresh d'une voix tremblante. Je m'assurerai que ce mérite vous soit reconnu.

— Non, je ne veux pas, je… Juste, sauvez-le, si vous le pouvez. Il vient d'essayer de libérer une élève de première année enchaînée dans les cachots, il a risqué sa vie pour elle… Il faut qu'il s'en sorte.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais Madame Pomfresh lui attrapa doucement le poignet.

— Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, Miss Cornfoot… Peut-être pourriez-vous rester m'aider ?

Le cœur de Fiona bondit dans sa poitrine. Autour d'elle, dans les lits, dormaient les élèves qui avaient subi les foudres des Carrow, servi de cobayes pendant leurs retenues, victime de cet odieux abus de pouvoir… Et Madame Pomfresh lui demandait de l'aider à soigner ces élèves. Leur apporter du réconfort, leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que dans l'enceinte de cette école, de nombreuses personnes désapprouvaient les méthodes des Carrow.

Ce ne serait pas de la résistance active, elle ne prendrait probablement pas de risques et sans doute que personne ne se souviendrait de l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à Madame Pomfresh. Mais elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire, elle apprendrait sûrement beaucoup de choses, et à défaut d'être la plus grande guérisseuse du monde sorcier, elle pouvait se rendre utile ici, à Poudlard.

Attentive aux instructions de l'infirmière, Fiona passa une bonne partie de la nuit au chevet de Michael et des autres élèves, allant d'un coin à l'autre de l'infirmerie pour chercher des remèdes. Le venin de la vipère péliade faisait effet, et même si les blessures ne s'étaient pas effacées, loin de là, Michael reprit conscience vers quatre heures du matin. Madame Pomfresh était formelle, sans le venin, les séquelles auraient été beaucoup plus graves, voire même fatales.

— Ne bouge surtout pas, lui ordonna Fiona. Tu as des côtes brisées, et des blessures qui pourraient se rouvrir, je vais appeler Madame Pomfresh.

Elle sentit la poigne faible de Michael sur son poignet, sa main était si froide.

— Je n'ai pas réussi…

— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, souffla Fiona en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté de lui. Crois-moi que je vais dire à tout le monde ce que tu as fait, et pourquoi tu es ici.

— Plus personne ne voudra agir s'ils savent ce qui m'est arrivé…

— Il y en aura toujours d'assez fous pour prendre ce genre de risques, dit Fiona avec un pauvre sourire. Ça en refroidira certains mais ça en motivera d'autres…

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, ignorant l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, bien plus préoccupée par les entailles et le teint blafard de Michael que par ses sentiments… Il venait de fermer les yeux, et elle effleura doucement ses cheveux, avant de rejoindre Madame Pomfresh près d'un autre lit, les bras chargés de fioles.

~oOo~

 _ **2 mai 1998**_

Il était trois heures du matin et assise dans un couloir, les mains tachées de sang, Fiona tentait de calmer sa respiration. Dès l'instant que les élèves mineurs avaient pu sortir de la Tête de Sanglier, autorisés à retourner au château, Fiona s'était précipitée vers l'infirmerie, pour trouver une Madame Pomfresh au bord de la crise de nerf, les yeux rougis d'épuisement.

Sur les talons de l'infirmière, elle avait pris avec elle une partie des remèdes et s'était précipitée dans la Grande Salle pour soigner les blessés.

Elle avait vu Colin Crivey, l'ami de Luna, parmi les victimes, et tellement d'autres visages connus… Son grand frère était sain et sauf, la sœur d'Asteria aussi, ainsi que Luna, et Michael qui s'en sortait avec une jambe brisée. Mais elle pensait à tous ceux qui avaient perdu des proches, à ceux qui étaient tombés. Elle n'avait que seize ans, et il lui semblait pourtant que cette seule soirée lui en avait fait prendre dix de plus.

— Comment tu te sens ? murmura Asteria en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Fiona ne répondit pas, les dents serrées. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains tachées, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste pour les nettoyer. Alors Asteria sortit sa baguette et s'en chargea, sans un mot. Puis elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Fiona et la serra contre elle, la laissant pleurer silencieusement.

La peur, les cris, le sang. Mais il y avait autre chose, au milieu de ces horreurs, comme une lueur. Faible, vacillante, mais inextinguible.

Et Fiona sut ce qu'elle noterait dans son carnet, lorsqu'elle monterait se coucher. Avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement, elle prendrait le temps d'écrire ces quelques mots.

 _Amour : Remède le plus puissant connu à ce jour._

* * *

 **Note de fin : ****Voilà, comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est clairement pas le plus gai du lot, et en même temps, cette année-là à Poudlard, difficile de faire quelque chose de fun... Le crush de Fiona sur Michael m'a directement été inspiré par ce chapitre, je voulais qu'elle ait un petit lien avec lui pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à sauver un élève lambda^^**

 **J'ai écrit la scène de la torture de Michael de son point de vue il y a genre 3 ans (j'en ai donc repris quelques dialogues), si vous voulez le lire c'est "Pour l'exemple" !**

 **Et si vous voulez lire la Bataille de Poudlard du point de vue d'Asteria et y retrouver un peu Fiona, c'est "Champ de bataille" :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	6. Une cruelle injustice

**Note d'auteur : ****6e année de Fiona ! :D Ce chapitre est un peu moins palpitant que le précédent mais ça repose un peu, après tout comme ma bêta me l'a dit, Harry n'est plus à Poudlard, l'aimant à problèmes est chez les Aurors maintenant :mg:**

 ** **Texte 6**  
 **Thème** : Double visage  
 **Contrainte** : La première phrase de votre texte doit être la dernière phrase d'un de vos précédents chapitres.**

 **Merci encore à Eve**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Carnet de Fiona Cornfoot  
Future Grande Guérisseuse du monde sorcier »_

Fiona soupira à la pensée de ces mots, écrits deux ans auparavant dans son carnet par Asteria, après qu'elle avait aidé Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue à sauver Ron Weasley d'un empoisonnement.

On était le 2 octobre et les résultats des BUSE venaient de leur être donnés le matin-même, au petit-déjeuner. Avec le chaos de la fin d'année précédente, la Bataille de Poudlard et la destruction partielle du château, le planning des examens avait été quelque peu chamboulé, aussi les cinquième année avaient-ils dû venir deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour passer leurs BUSE, plutôt qu'en juin. Les professeurs avaient corrigé les copies en un temps record, en prenant sur leur temps de sommeil à en juger par les cernes remarquables du professeur Sinistra et la petite sieste qu'avait prise le professeur Flitwick lors du dernier cours les sortilèges informulés.

Fiona relut sa feuille de résultats pour la troisième fois. Elle avait obtenu tous ses BUSE, dont quatre Optimal en Potions, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant elle écopait d'un Acceptable en Botanique…

Cette dernière note lui nouait la gorge. Avec un Acceptable, le professeur Chourave ne la laisserait jamais continuer dans sa matière pour le niveau ASPIC, et aucune chance d'embrasser une carrière dans la Médicomagie sans la Botanique…

— Peut-être que le professeur Chourave pourrait faire une exception ? tenta gentiment Asteria. Tu pourrais aller le lui demander… Les circonstances sont quand même inhabituelles, on n'a pas eu tous les cours requis l'an dernier pour préparer les BUSE, elle sera peut-être indulgente.

Fiona se mordit la lèvre, peu convaincue.

— Aucun professeur ne laisse un élève continuer dans sa matière avec un Acceptable, et Chourave sait très bien que la Botanique n'était pas mon fort… soupira Fiona. Je peux dire adieu à la Médicomagie…

Elle essaya de se distraire en regardant les autres tables, pour voir les autres sixième année avec leurs résultats. Son regard croisa celui de Romilda Vane, à la table des Gryffondor. Vu sa position, elle était tournée vers Asteria et elle depuis un moment, et les écoutait probablement. Soudain, elle se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la table des Serdaigle.

Fiona fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet enchaînement de circonstances. Le départ précipité de Romilda n'était probablement pas sans lien avec la conversation qu'elle avait écoutée, c'était trop évident.

— Alors ? insista Asteria. Ça ne coûte rien, Fiona, tente quand même, on ne sait jamais…

— Oui… Oui, tu as raison, je vais y aller ! répondit Fiona avant de se lever à son tour.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, sous le regard hébété d'Asteria, et se dirigea vers les serres, où le professeur Chourave devait déjà travailler. Le fond de l'air était frais, l'automne s'était déjà bien installé, et Fiona aurait profité des couleurs du parc si son esprit n'avait pas été préoccupé par ces fichus résultats. Elle arriva près de la serre numéro 5, mais des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. Aussitôt elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Son prénom venait d'être prononcé, et elle reconnaissait la voix de Romilda, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, miss Vane, répondit le professeur Chourave. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue, vous m'évitez de commettre une injustice.

— Je vous en prie professeur, c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Fiona se plaqua contre la serre numéro 4, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes de colère. Ainsi Vane ne l'avait devancée que pour aller saboter sa demande au professeur Chourave ?! Mais quel foie de Veracrasse celle-là ! Et Fiona qui pensait qu'elle avait changé depuis sa quatrième année…

Folle de rage, Fiona repartit vers le château au pas de course dès que Romilda fut ressortie et hors de vue. Elle fulminait tant qu'elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et percuta de plein fouet un autre élève au moment de rentrer dans le château.

— Oh, Fiona ! s'exclama une voix qui la fit se figer sur place.

— Michael ! répondit-elle avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit naturel.

Il avait recommencé une septième année, après le désastre de la précédente, comme nombre d'élèves de son année.

— Je te cherchais justement, dit-il, je viens de croiser Romilda et…

— Ah non ! s'écria Fiona, sa colère revenant d'un seul coup. Ne me parle pas d'elle, je ne la supporte plus ! À cause d'elle je peux dire adieu à la Botanique pour les ASPIC !

Et elle dépassa Michael d'un pas rageur sans attendre sa réponse, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Elle détestait le fait que Michael appelle Vane par son prénom.

Fiona monta à son dortoir, fit rapidement son sac et redescendit pour aller en Sortilèges. Au moins une matière dans laquelle elle ne se plantait pas royalement… Quand elle rentra dans la salle, le professeur Flitwick la félicita pour son Optimal et ajouta :

— Le professeur Chourave vient de m'envoyer une note, elle voudrait que vous passiez la voir à l'heure du déjeuner.

Fiona serra les dents et acquiesça sans un mot avant d'aller s'asseoir en attendant Asteria et Elain Cadwallader. Ces dernières passèrent le cours à essayer de lui remonter le moral et à lui donner divers arguments à présenter au professeur Chourave, mais Fiona resta maussade toute la matinée.

Elle se rendit d'un pas traînant aux serres, essayant d'imaginer ce que pourrait lui dire Chourave afin d'y trouver une parade.

— Ah, miss Cornfoot ! l'accueillit le professeur dans la serre numéro 2. J'ai fait apporter quelques sandwiches, puisque je vous fais sauter votre pause déjeuner, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Un peu prise au dépourvue, Fiona secoua la tête, la gorge toujours serrée. Elle s'assit sur un petit fauteuil en chintz, dont le tissu était parfaitement harmonisé avec les couleurs des plantes de la serre. Elle comprenait que le professeur Chourave passe le plus clair de son temps dans ces serres, c'était si calme et si chaleureux…

— Miss Cornfoot, commença-t-elle. Vous avez reçu vos résultats de BUSE ce matin il me semble…

Fiona acquiesça, les poings serrés. Ses yeux pétillaient, c'était déstabilisant. Cela lui faisait tant plaisir de lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre sa matière aux ASPIC ?

— Un Acceptable n'est pas suffisant pour poursuivre en Botanique, reprit le professeur Chourave. Je ne prends que des élèves ayant obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel au minimum.

Elle s'interrompit, la sondant sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Cependant…

Le cœur de Fiona rata un battement. Comment ça, « cependant » ? Elle se redressa imperceptiblement, fébrile.

— On m'a appris plus tôt dans la journée le rôle que vous avez joué à deux reprises pour sauver la vie de vos camarades, et je me rappelle à présent que Poppy Pomfresh m'a dit que vous l'aviez beaucoup aidée l'an dernier avec les élèves blessés. Souhaitez-vous faire carrière dans la Médicomagie, miss Cornfoot ?

Fiona baissa un peu les yeux, à la fois perturbée par cette personne qui visiblement avait dit assez de bien d'elle à Chourave pour contrer les médisances de Vane, et la lueur d'espoir que son professeur venait d'allumer en elle.

— Pas forcément dans la Médicomagie, répondit-elle avec hésitation. J'aime beaucoup les Potions, et… et préparer des remèdes. À vrai dire, je songeais plutôt à devenir apothicaire, professeur.

— Ah, apothicaire… répéta le professeur Chourave d'un air songeur. La Botanique est un domaine essentiel de cette discipline, vous devez vous en douter…

— Mais je peux travailler ! s'exclama Fiona. Je… je sais que j'en suis capable, c'est juste que… j'ai un peu de mal avec les propriétés de toutes les plantes, mais j'aime la Botanique, je vous assure professeur !

— Oui, je le comprends bien, miss Cornfoot. Mais il va falloir travailler vraiment, ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve le savoir dans les livres qu'il faut se reposer dessus.

— Je sais…

Le professeur Chourave sourit et consulta une grosse montre à gousset cabossée. À cet instant, un élève entra dans la serre et elle s'exclama en se levant :

— Ah, Mr Londubat !

— Professeur, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard. C'est toi, Fiona Cornfoot ? demanda-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, très intimidée. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Neville Londubat, mais elle connaissait tous ses exploits de l'année précédente, c'était un véritable héros auprès de toutes les maisons…

— Miss Cornfoot, dit le professeur Chourave. Compte-tenu de tout ce que vous avez fait les années précédentes, et de l'aide incontestable que vous avez apportées à Madame Pomfresh, je suis d'accord pour vous laisser poursuivre en Botanique en niveau ASPIC. Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous avez la détermination nécessaire pour obtenir un niveau tout à fait satisfaisant dans ma matière. Cependant, pour vous permettre de vous remettre à niveau, j'ai fait appel à mon meilleur élève, afin qu'il puisse vous aider à progresser et ne pas vous décourager en ce début d'année.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Neville Londubat… avait accepté de l'aider en Botanique ? _Neville Londubat_ ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser cela.

— Si ça te va, évidemment, dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

— Évidemment que ça me va ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie. Merci ! Je… Vraiment, merci, Neville.

Elle se tourna vers Chourave.

— Professeur… Qui est-ce qui vous a convaincue de me prendre malgré mon… Acceptable ?

— Cette personne m'a demandé de ne pas vous dire son nom, je suis désolée miss Cornfoot, répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était Michael, c'était évident. Elle lui avait dit qu'à cause de Romilda, elle ne pourrait pas faire Botanique, c'était le seul à l'avoir su, avec Elain et Asteria, et elles étaient restées avec elle tout la matinée. Elle se sentit toute drôle à cette pensée et ne put retenir un petit sourire rêveur.

~oOo~

Avec l'aide de Neville, qui devait rester aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas suggérer qu'il y ait du favoritisme de la part de Chourave, Fiona fit des progrès fulgurants. Ils étudiaient ensemble à la bibliothèque quelques heures par semaine, il l'obligeait à apprendre par cœur les propriétés de plusieurs plantes et en échange elle lui faisait réciter ses dates en Histoire de la Magie pour les ASPIC.

On était désormais à la mi-janvier, et assise dans le parc, Fiona tentait tant bien que mal de dessiner les minuscules articulations d'un Botruc, en priant pour que la créature devant elle ne s'enfuie pas. Les Botrucs s'aventuraient rarement hors de la forêt, c'était une chance inespérée de pouvoir finir son travail avec un vrai modèle…

Une brindille craqua derrière elle et le Botruc s'enfuit aussitôt, se réfugiant dans l'arbre le plus proche. Fiona soupira devant son croquis inachevé et se retourna vers l'importun, bien décidée à lui dire sa façon de penser. Cependant, toute pensée vindicative la déserta quand elle vit qui était là.

— Salut, Michael… balbutia-t-elle.

— Salut… Je… désolé pour ton Botruc, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit mais…

— Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore une semaine pour ce croquis, il reviendra bien se promener par ici, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Michael s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rondin de bois, faisant disparaître un peu de neige d'un coup de baguette. Il fixait ses pieds, visiblement embarrassé.

— Fiona… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour ce que tu as fait l'an dernier. Tu sais… après ce que les Carrow m'ont fait, tout ça… Pomfresh m'a raconté que tu lui avais apporté un venin très précieux, sans quoi j'y serais probablement passé…

Fiona sentait ses joues la brûler. Elle n'était pas douée pour recevoir ce genre de compliment, elle avait espéré que Madame Pomfresh tairait son implication dans l'histoire… Michael l'avait vue à son chevet à son réveil, mais il aurait pu continuer à croire qu'elle était simplement venue aider l'infirmière, et rien de plus.

— C'est normal, murmura-t-elle, je… je n'allais pas te laisser mourir alors que j'avais de quoi te rafistoler un peu…

Michael esquissa un sourire et releva le regard vers elle.

— Tu es vraiment… Tu n'es pas banale, tu sais. Intelligente, courageuse, drôle…

Son cœur eut un raté. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de compliments d'un coup… Elle esquissa un sourire maladroit.

— Et moi… commença-t-elle pour dissiper sa gêne. Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour être allé convaincre Chourave de m'accepter en cours de Botanique pour les ASPIC.

Michael fronça les sourcils, visiblement interloqué.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça… C'est Romilda, répondit-il.

— Romilda ? Non ! s'exclama Fiona. Non, je l'ai entendue dire à Chourave de ne pas m'accepter ! Et comme je te l'ai dit ensuite, j'ai supposé que… que tu étais allé euh… prendre ma défense ou…

Elle se tut, affreusement embarrassée.

— Fiona, je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait, c'est Romilda qui est allée voir Chourave. Je lui avais raconté l'an dernier ce que tu avais fait pour moi à l'infirmerie, donc elle était au courant, c'est elle qui a plaidé ta cause, pas moi…

— Mais pourquoi…

— Elle ne m'en a pas beaucoup dit, mais d'après ce que je sais, ça fait un moment qu'elle cherche un moyen de se racheter pour un truc.

Fiona acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Nom d'un Occamy, s'était-elle réellement trompée sur toute la ligne ?...

— Merci de me l'avoir dit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire !

Elle ramassa ses affaires de dessin et courut vers le château, terriblement préoccupée. Des mois qu'elle tenait Romilda pour responsable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis… Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Elle repensa aux bribes de dialogue qu'elle avait entendues. « Vous m'évitez de commettre une injustice… Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça… » Avait-elle tout interprété de travers ?

Elle grimpa à la tour des Gryffondor et au moment où elle allait s'asseoir contre le mur en attendant que quelqu'un sorte, Romilda apparut au bout du couloir. Seule, fort heureusement.

— Cornfoot ?

— Salut, Va… Romilda. Je peux te parler un moment ?

— Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle l'air un peu méfiante.

Elles se mirent à marcher dans le couloir, vide à cette heure matinale un dimanche.

— J'ai discuté avec Michael Corner… Il m'a dit que tu étais allée voir Chourave pour la convaincre de m'accepter dans sa classe cette année… est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Romilda se tordit nerveusement les mains, c'était très étrange de la voir ainsi désarmée, presque intimidée, complètement à l'opposé de la Gryffondor qu'elle était d'ordinaire.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes… Oui c'est moi, je t'ai entendue en parler avec Greengrass, alors… vu ce que Michael m'avait raconté, et vu ce que tu avais fait pour… moi en quatrième année, je trouvais ça injuste que tu ne puisses pas suivre la voie que tu voulais alors que tu avais toutes les compétences requises… sauf de bonnes notes en Botanique.

Prise au dépourvue par ces aveux, Fiona s'arrêta, imitée par Romilda.

— Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi, en quatrième année ?

— Tu m'as évité d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience, Cornfoot. Tu sais, Ron Weasley, qui avait bu le… philtre d'amour que j'avais offert à Potter. Si tu n'avais pas réagi, Weasley serait mort, par ma faute.

Elle soupira, tirant sur ses manches comme une enfant.

— J'ai cherché pendant longtemps comment me racheter, comment te remercier… Je doute que ce que j'ai fait là soit à la hauteur de ce que tu as fait pour moi mais si ça peut y contribuer… Oh et, attends…

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pierre translucide.

— Une pierre de lune ! s'exclama Fiona.

— Je voulais te la faire passer par Michael pour que tu ne saches pas que ça venait de moi, et puis je n'ai pas arrêté d'oublier, je l'ai dans ma poche depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle, euh… tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais elle symbolise la réconciliation, c'est un ingrédient…

— … du philtre de Paix, termina machinalement Fiona qui connaissait ses ingrédients par cœur. Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa camarade et lui adressa un sourire sincère auquel répondit timidement Romilda.

— Merci, dit Fiona en serrant la petite pierre dans ses mains. C'est très utile pour les potions…

— Je sais, je me suis dit que tu saurais quoi en faire. On la trouve dans beaucoup de potions de guérison, c'est ton rayon je crois…

Fiona eut un petit rire et le sourire de Romilda s'agrandit.

— Oh, et Cornfoot, ajouta-t-elle alors que Fiona s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Je crois que Corner t'aime bien. J'espère que ça marchera, vous deux.

Fiona se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et Romilda lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir de son côté, la laissant dans le couloir le cœur battant, le poing serré sur sa pierre de lune.

~oOo~

La lune était pleine, ce soir-là. On aurait dit la parfaite jumelle de la pierre que tenait Fiona, alors qu'elle regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, son carnet dans les bras. Elle s'était bien trompée sur Romilda, la jeune fille avait effectivement changé l'année précédente, et Fiona se sentait terriblement honteuse de l'avoir ainsi soupçonnée des pires choses.

Et puis elle repensa à ce que Romilda lui avait dit avant de s'en aller, et la honte laissa place à un sentiment bien plus agréable, une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, et sourire rêveur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait apaisée, sans savoir si c'était ce que Romilda avait sous-entendu ou une des propriétés de la pierre dans sa main. Si on l'utilisait dans les philtres de Paix, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être inoffensive à l'état brut… Alors Fiona ouvrit son carnet et écrivit :

 _Pierre de lune : Apaise les cœurs et les rancœurs_

* * *

 **Note de fin : Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! :D J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu en tout cas, je tenais à redonner ses lettres de noblesse à Romilda, tout du moins à ne pas la diaboliser tout au long de la fic parce qu'elle a certes fait des erreurs mais clairement, elle n'est pas totalement pourrie à l'intérieur puisque c'est un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, un peu comme Lavande qui prend un peu cher dans les livres et du coup dans les fics, on oublie un peu facilement qu'on ne voit ces personnages qu'à travers le filtre Harry, qui n'est pas objectif forcément^^ Sans en faire des saintes, j'aime bien les réhabiliter un peu :)**

 **Aucune info canon n'a été donnée sur le planning des examens chamboulés de l'année 1997-1998, mais bon, après consultation d'avis, j'ai choisi de les décaler à la fin août, ce qui ne bouscule pas trop le planning pour la 6e année, avec le choix des cours à poursuivre en ASPIC, tout ça.**

 **Je ne prétendais pas instaurer un suspense de fou dans ce chapitre, je pense que la plupart auront compris dès le début que Romilda ne pensait pas à mal, en revanche ce côté jugement hâtif est un trait de caractère de Fiona qui ne lui rend pas service et dont elle galère un peu à se débarrasser, mais elle n'est pas pétrie d'orgueil donc elle sait reconnaître ses erreurs même si ce n'est pas toujours facile :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**


	7. La dernière histoire

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà, on arrive au dernier chapitre, la 7e et dernière année de Fiona :) J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic, et j'ai encore des idées de textes sur Fiona, donc je réécrirai sur elle :D**

 **Texte 7**  
 ** Thème : Espoir d'une nuit**  
 ** Contrainte : Votre personnage fait l'expérience d'une tradition estivale originaire d'un autre pays que le sien (cette tradition peut être réelle ou inventée).**

 **Un énorme merci à Eve qui a bêtaté tout cette fic, avec ses commentaires géniaux qui m'ont filé le sourire à chaque fois, merci petit scarabée**  
 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Fiona referma rageusement le dixième manuel qu'elle venait de consulter, à la recherche d'une information essentielle pour sa dissertation de Botanique. À croire qu'aucun botaniste n'avait trouvé utile de mener une étude sur les vertus de la ciguë ! Pourtant elle devait bien en avoir, c'était une plante non magique certes, mais elle devait bien servir à quelque chose. À part avoir appris que c'était un poison violent, elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose d'autre.

Or, dans une dissertation sur les plantes trompeuses, la ciguë était un élément crucial, pour sa ressemblance avec la carotte sauvage, inoffensive quant à elle. Confondre les deux dans une potion et c'en était fini de la personne qui la buvait… Mais manifestement, les botanistes sorciers n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt de l'étudier, sans doute parce que comparée à certaines plantes nocives magiques, la ciguë faisait piètre figure.

Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Peut-être que là-bas… Elle réalisa que depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle n'était jamais allée dans la Réserve. Pour y accéder, il fallait avoir une autorisation d'un professeur, ou bien avoir un argument convaincant à présenter à la bibliothécaire. En résumé, pour y avoir accès avant sa septième année, il fallait soudoyer un professeur qui n'avait en général aucune raison d'accorder cette autorisation, ou bien enfreindre le règlement…

Mais en tant qu'élève préparant ses ASPIC, qui auraient lieu quatre mois plus tard, elle avait désormais toute légitimité à pénétrer dans ce lieu qui l'intriguait depuis ses plus jeunes années… Décidée, Fiona se leva et alla voir Madame Pince. La bibliothécaire grinça des dents mais daigna se diriger vers la Réserve, Fiona sur ses talons, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La porte de la section interdite s'ouvrit dans un crissement à glacer le sang, ce que Fiona trouva absolument fabuleux. Pour un peu, elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un lieu hanté…

— La Botanique est au fond à droite, ne vous éternisez pas.

Et elle referma la grille derrière Fiona qui se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Sur certains, la couche de poussière était telle que le titre en était dissimulé… Elle arriva enfin à la section Botanique et se mit à parcourir les ouvrages, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Arbres fruitiers mortels d'Asie Mineure_ … _Vingt manières de faire pousser un Filet du Diable en intérieur_ … Ah ! _Plantes non magiques réduisant fortement l'espérance de vie_. Voilà, dans cet ouvrage elle trouverait sûrement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Lorsqu'elle releva sa baguette, le rai de lumière produit par son Lumos fit scintiller le dos poussiéreux d'un livre, sur l'étagère au-dessus, attirant son regard. Vu le peu de clarté du lieu, elle ne l'aurait jamais vu sans cela… Intriguée, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant sa taille de Botruc, et le délogea de son étagère. _Fêtes païennes et anciennes traditions sorcières de Grande-Bretagne_ … Cet ouvrage n'avait rien à faire là, il avait probablement été rangé par erreur un jour, et vu la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, cela faisait un moment…

Cependant elle n'osa pas aller voir tout de suite Madame Pince pour le lui signaler. Peut-être ce livre appartenait-il quand même à la Réserve, et si c'était le cas, elle pourrait n'avoir jamais l'occasion de revenir le consulter… Alors elle s'assit par terre, au pied du rayonnage, et souffla dessus pour le dépoussiérer un peu. C'était un très beau livre, tout relié de cuir et renforcé par du métal ciselé, peut-être de l'argent à en juger par la façon dont il avait noirci avec le temps.

Chez les sorciers, les traditions ne s'ébruitaient que peu d'un pays à l'autre. Chaque peuple était farouchement avare de partager son héritage culturel, ce sur quoi les Moldus avaient bien plus d'avance qu'eux. Ainsi, Fiona avait grandi avec beaucoup de traditions païennes irlandaises, notamment les quatre grandes célébrations de l'année qui avaient lieu début février, début mai, début août et début novembre. Elles portaient les noms d'Imbolc, Beltaine, Lugnasad et Samain, et fêtaient le début des saisons de l'ancien temps. Mais Fiona ne s'était jamais intéressée aux traditions païennes des autres pays, même ceux qui étaient leurs voisins…

Fascinée, elle tourna les pages, croisant des noms de dieux qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, ou dont le nom était légèrement différent des dieux celtes qu'elle connaissait. Le livre était magnifiquement enluminé, elle se laissa porter par ces images rehaussées de dorure et dont les couleurs n'avaient pas passé avec le temps.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par le titre d'un chapitre. _Litha_. Il sonnait agréablement à son oreille, semblant chanter une mystérieuse mélodie. À en croire l'ouvrage, c'était un des noms du solstice d'été, la fête qui célébrait le plus long jour de l'année, et le début de l'été en Grande-Bretagne – d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait entendu parler de feux de joie à cette occasion, en Irlande du Nord. Dans les fêtes païennes qu'elle connaissait elle, l'été commençait à Beltaine, début mai. Elle n'avait jamais célébré ce solstice et sa curiosité fut piquée.

— Miss Cornfoot ! résonna la voix grinçante de Madame Pince, la faisant sursauter. Cela fait déjà un quart d'heure que vous êtes ici, vous vous êtes perdue ou vous vous moquez de moi ?

Rapidement, Fiona lança un « Duplicata » sur les quelques pages du chapitre. Elle fourra les pages copiées dans la poche de son uniforme et se précipita hors de la Réserve, son autre ouvrage sous le bras mais tout intérêt pour la ciguë momentanément envolé…

~oOo~

— Tu connaissais cette fête ? demanda-t-elle à Asteria.

— Oui, bien sûr. Cette nuit-là, les sorciers se retrouvent dans des lieux dissimulés aux Moldus et assistent à des phénomènes exceptionnels. Je me souviens que l'année de mes sept ans, on est allés dans une clairière du Gloucestershire avec mes parents et ma sœur. Elle était recouverte de millepertuis vespéral, celui qui ne fleurit qu'au coucher du soleil. Et la nuit du solstice, cette nuit-là seulement, les fées viennent récolter le pollen du millepertuis.

Elle eut un regard rêveur, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— C'était magnifique, dit-elle. On aurait dit un ballet d'étoiles…

— J'imagine… dit Fiona avec un sourire.

Elle se replongea dans la lecture du chapitre, fascinée. L'ouvrage évoquait certains types de phénomènes, souvent en rapport avec des fleurs réagissant à la lumière particulière de ce jour, ou des créatures dont le comportement différait de l'ordinaire. Il restait cependant vague sur les lieux où observer ces phénomènes, comme si pour cette coutume, la tradition orale devait primer et permettre de garder le secret.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ces plantes dans les serres de Chourave, marmonna-t-elle.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut aller voir… Regarde, ils parlent de la camomille éponine, dont le meilleur engrais serait le crottin de Sombral. C'est au professeur Hagrid qu'il faudrait demander…

~oOo~

Fiona toqua à la porte de la cabane du garde-chasse. Un aboiement sonore répondit, ainsi qu'un « Oh, tais-toi Crockdur ! » qui la fit sourire. Hagrid lui ouvrit et sourit en la voyant.

— Ah Fiona ! Tu viens prendre des nouvelles de ton Scroutt à Pétard ? Il se porte à merveille, c'est le plus en forme de tous ! J'aurais dû dès le début les faire élever par des septième année, il y a bien plus de survivants que quand les quatrième année s'en chargeaient… Et moins de blessés aussi.

Fiona éclata de rire.

— Non je ne venais pas pour ça, professeur, mais je suis contente de l'apprendre, dit-elle. En réalité, je venais vous demander si vous aviez déjà vu des camomilles éponines par ici…

— Près de chez moi non, mais dans la Forêt interdite, là où vit le troupeau de Sombrals, il y en a plusieurs plants. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose…

— Alors il y en a ? s'exclama Fiona, stupéfaite. Et… c'est loin dans la forêt ?

— Pas tout près, il faut marcher un peu. Et puis les Sombrals n'aiment pas beaucoup qu'on s'approche de leur territoire, et sachant que tu ne peux pas les voir…

Fiona se mordit la lèvre, un peu dépitée. Certes, elle était heureuse de n'avoir vu personne mourir en dépit du carnage qu'avait causé la Bataille de Poudlard, mais en cet instant, elle enviait un peu ceux qui avaient la capacité de distinguer les Sombrals.

Le solstice tombait juste à la fin des épreuves d'ASPIC, elle aurait eu tout le loisir de venir observer la camomille, peut-être de voir des fées ou tout autre chose qui se serait produite.

— Je peux aller t'en cueillir si tu veux en voir, proposa Hagrid.

— Oh non, ce n'est pas pour ça, je voulais aller en observer la nuit du solstice d'été. Ça fait partie des plantes qui réagissent à la lumière de ce jour particulier…

— Aaaaah… répondit Hagrid, l'air soudain intéressé. La nuit du solstice… Dans ce cas c'est différent. Il faudra que tu sois accompagnée, mais tu n'as rien à craindre des Sombrals cette nuit-là. Ils… Oh, non, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais viens me voir, ce jour-là, je te dirai où aller.

Fiona se retint de sauter de joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Merci Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-elle en repartant de chez lui, le cœur battant.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi impatiente de passer ses ASPIC…

~oOo~

— J'ai tout raté, gémit Asteria alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid, le soir de la dernière épreuve, quatre mois plus tard. Même l'Astronomie tu sais, je suis sûre que j'ai confondu la Grande Ourse avec Orion, tu imagines ! Ce serait tellement ridicule…

Fiona soupira, habituée aux élans mélodramatiques d'Asteria. Elle aurait ses ASPIC haut la main, c'était couru d'avance, même si elle se persuadait de son échec. Fiona était moins sûre d'elle-même, les Potions ne lui avaient posé aucun problème, ainsi que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais la Botanique, comme toujours… Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

— Vous en avez pour environ vingt minutes de marche, leur dit Hagrid lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez lui. J'ai prévenu les Centaures de votre venue, vous ne risquez rien de leur part, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils surveilleraient les alentours. Le troupeau de Sombrals se trouvent dans une clairière, près d'un gros rocher en forme de chat, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper ! Enfin, je pense…

Asteria parut terrifiée mais Fiona sourit. Dans le pire des cas, le sortilège des Quatre-Points leur permettrait de rentrer. Et elles avaient sept années d'études derrière elles, par le troisième œil de Mopsus ! Elles étaient capables de se défendre !

Elles s'engagèrent dans la forêt, encore largement éclairée par les rayons de cette soirée. Le soleil se coucherait vers dix heures, elles avaient largement le temps.

Elles parvinrent au rocher sans difficulté, et Fiona sourit en constatant qu'effectivement, il n'était pas sans rappeler un chat assis, semblant surveiller les alentours. La clairière était juste derrière, vide et paisible. Elle sentit Asteria s'accrocher à son bras.

— Fiona, regarde, souffla-t-elle.

Devant leurs yeux, l'herbe de la clairière s'aplatissait par endroit, avant de se redresser, comme si une créature invisible déambulait calmement.

— Les Sombrals, répondit Fiona. Ils sont autour de nous. Mais Hagrid a dit que nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Bien que moins impressionnable qu'Asteria, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu de se savoir entourée d'animaux invisibles. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda à leurs pieds. Le sol était couvert de petites fleurs blanches, aux corolles légèrement ouvertes. Les pattes invisibles des Sombrals les évitaient toujours soigneusement, pas une n'avait été écrasée. Mais c'était bien la seule chose un peu exceptionnelle que Fiona voyait là…

— Je pensais que… commença-t-elle à mi-voix. Je croyais qu'il y aurait des fées, ou…

Asteria lui adressa un gentil sourire avant de l'entraîner vers le rocher pour qu'elles s'asseyent à son pied, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la clairière.

— Peut-être faut-il attendre un peu ? suggéra-t-elle.

— Patience est mère de tous les savoirs, répondit une voix grave près elles, les faisant sursauter.

Fiona se tourna vivement. Sur leur droite, les dominant de toute sa stature, un Centaure contemplait calmement la clairière.

— Savez-vous pourquoi cette fleur s'appelle la camomille éponine ? demanda-t-il sans les regarder.

Elles secouèrent la tête, trop stupéfaites pour parler.

— Chez les anciens, Épona était la déesse de la fertilité, célébrée le jour du solstice d'été, le jour le plus long de l'année. Son nom signifiait « Grande jument ». Elle était associée aux chevaux, aux voyages. C'est pourquoi, selon certaines croyances, tout en étant une déesse de la vie, elle était aussi une déesse de la mort, emmenant les âmes dans l'au-delà.

Fiona demeurait muette, fascinée par le récit du Centaure, bien qu'ignorant où il voulait en venir.

— La camomille éponine tire son nom de cette déesse, car elle ne pousse que là où les chevaux de la mort vivent. Les Sombrals, comme les sorciers les appellent. Mais surtout, elle porte ce nom pour ce qui se produit lorsque les derniers rayons du jour le plus long touchent la terre…

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, semblant réfléchir. Fiona échangea un regard avec Asteria, qui semblait tout aussi captivée qu'elle. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, qui indiquait dix heures du soir.

— Cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, dit calmement le Centaure.

Elles tournèrent leur regard vers la clairière, toujours aussi silencieuse. Les brins d'herbe se couchaient sous les pas des Sombrals mais se relevaient quasiment aussitôt, comme si les créatures étaient aussi légères que l'air. Le ciel s'assombrissait, seuls quelques rayons continuaient à effleurer la clairière, ils auraient bientôt disparu.

C'est alors que, sous leur regard ébahi, la clairière s'illumina brusquement. Les corolles des camomilles éponines s'ouvrirent pleinement, semblant libérer le soleil qu'elles avaient soigneusement gardé en elles tout le jour. Tout le sol à leurs pieds brillait de mille feux, semblable à un parterre d'étoiles. C'était à couper le souffle…

Au moment où Fiona se disait qu'elle n'avait rien vu de plus beau, quelque chose d'autre se produisit.

Des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la clairière, diffuses tout d'abord, puis devenant de plus en plus précises. Fiona écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Les Sombrals… Elle les voyait de ses propres yeux !

— Oh mon dieu… souffla Asteria. Je peux les voir…

— Moi aussi ! répondit Fiona. Ils sont… magnifiques…

Le troupeau de Sombrals apparaissait au milieu de la clairière, les pattes illuminées par les camomilles éponines. La fine membrane de leurs ailes semblait un voile, à travers lequel les derniers rayons du soleil passaient. Fiona ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces créatures que dans des livres…

— Il y a des poulains… murmura Asteria.

De jeunes Sombrals, aux ailes minuscules, galopaient, voletaient autour des adultes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela de ces créatures un jour, mais elle les trouvait adorables…

— Fais un vœu Fiona ! s'exclama Asteria.

— Un vœu ?

— Oui ! Tu sais, comme quand on voit passer une étoile filante, ou… ou quand on rentre dans un lieu symbolique pour la première fois.

Il était surprenant que cette proposition vienne d'Asteria, d'ordinaire si rationnelle. Mais le moment était si magique que Fiona se prit au jeu et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Un vœu…

Elle songea à Michael, aux lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient revus à Pré-au-Lard, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Elle songea à ses ASPIC, aux résultats qui détermineraient son avenir. Mais tout était déjà joué, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait un autre vœu. Pas un souhait précis, qui ne s'exaucerait jamais. Mais un message, quelque chose qui se graverait en elle et qu'elle se jurait de ne jamais oublier. Alors elle joignit les mains, le formulant dans sa tête. À ce moment, les Sombrals commencèrent doucement à s'estomper et les camomilles à se refermer.

Ils disparurent, leur silhouette toujours imprimée sur la rétine de Fiona, et les fleurs libérèrent leur dernier éclat avant de se refermer, plongeant la clairière dans l'obscurité. Fiona se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer depuis un petit moment, et prit une grande inspiration. La tête lui tournait, sans qu'elle sache si c'était dû à cette apnée soudaine ou à la beauté du spectacle auquel elles venaient d'assister.

— Je vais vous raccompagner, dit le Centaure. Vous ne retrouverez jamais votre chemin dans l'obscurité.

Silencieuses, elles le suivirent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Fiona avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Asteria, qu'elle sentait trembler – de peur, de froid ou d'émerveillement, elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Merci, dit Fiona au Centaure. Pour votre savoir, pour le chemin du retour, pour… tout. C'était extraordinaire.

Le Centaure s'inclina et elles l'imitèrent avant de courir vers le château pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu et ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard.

En montant se coucher, elles échangèrent un regard, comme la promesse tacite de toujours garder ce souvenir dans leur cœur. La promesse de ne jamais oublier cette nuit, l'espoir qu'elle avait fait naître en chacune d'elle, et le lien de leur amitié à jamais renforcé.

Fiona ouvrit son carnet, songeant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, elle était arrivée à la dernière page. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre bleue, et écrivit :

 _Camomille éponine : Fleur associée à Épona, déesse de la fertilité et du passage des âmes. Elle s'épanouit complètement sous les derniers rayons du jour du solstice d'été, et la lumière qu'elle produit fait apparaître les Sombrals, brisant pour un instant le voile entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts.  
J'ai fait un vœu ce soir. Celui de ne jamais renoncer à mes rêves. Je veux devenir apothicaire, et j'y arriverai. Je saurai attendre, persévérer car après tout, patience est mère de tous les savoirs._

Puis Fiona reposa sa plume. Son voyage se terminait, elle avait entre les mains une trace de toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues. Ces mille histoires de camomille et mandragore, pour toujours gravées dans son cœur. Elle sourit.

Et elle referma son carnet.

* * *

 **Note de fin : ****Et voilà, c'est terminé :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais qu'il contient quelques trucs un peu clichés, on se croirait dans un Disney à la fin avec l'idée de croire en ses rêves, de ne jamais abandonner, mais voilà, Fiona est fondamentalement optimiste comme personnage, elle est pleine de rêves et d'espoirs, alors je trouvais que ça lui allait bien ce voeu :)**

 **Pour la tradition estivale, Litha est un des noms païens du solstice d'été (on le trouve dans un texte médiéval, écrit par Bède le Vénérable). Epona est également réelle, c'est une déesse révérée par les Gaulois, associée aux chevaux, et son nom veut bien dire "Grande jument". Elle est pour certains peuples une déesse psychopompe, c'est-à-dire qu'elle aide les âmes à passer dans l'au-delà. J'ai un peu mélangé tout ça, et créé une tradition sorcière, avec les camomilles éponines que j'ai inventées, ainsi que le fait que les Sombrals deviennent visibles le jour du solstice (mais dans pas mal de croyance, il y a l'idée que cette nuit particulière, le voile entre le monde des vivants et des morts s'affaiblit, un peu comme la nuit de Samain chez les Celtes, à la Toussaint, et du coup j'ai trouvé qu'y associer les Sombrals avait un certain sens^^).**

 **Si vous avez aimé Fiona, j'ai deux autres fics sur elle, _De l'Aigremoine pour la toux_ (fic longue), et _Chante le sisymbre, danse l'ellébore_ (un OS, qui se déroule après). Elle apparaît aussi dans un OS sur Asteria, _Déni et rancune_ :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et si vous avez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait très plaisir !**


End file.
